History Of Love
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Huang Zi Tao, gadis pendiam berwajah dingin dan berhati lembut. Bagaimana kisah cintanya bisa sangat rumit seperti itu. Terjebak dalam sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta bersama Kris. Meninggalkan Sehun, orang yang sangat di cintainya dan juga meninggalkan Chanyeol, orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya./ KrisTao – HunTao – ChanTao / GS / AU / DLDR / Review bila berkenan
1. Chapter 1

**Sumarry :** Mengapa cinta begitu rumit. Meninggalkan satu cinta demi cinta lainnya. Mengambil satu kebahagiaan demi kebahagiaan lainnya. Saling menyiksa padahal hati tidak menginginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISTORY OF LOVE**

(Rumit)

**Pair :** KrisTao | **Main Cast :** Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol | **Support Cast :** EXO Member

**Genre :** Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comport | **Warning :** GS – Official Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** 10 Chapter

**Rate :** T semi M

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA

Masalah Buat Loe's Fanfiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita putus."

Lelaki tegap dengan pakaian rapi itu berujar tegas sambil memandang indahnya kota pada pagi hari dari puncak atas gedung yang di kelola olehnya. Kedua tangannnya ia lipat kebelakang tubuh. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Wanita yang berpakaian tidak kalah rapi dari dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya wanita itu lirih. Ia juga memandang arah yang sama dengan pria di sampingnya tanpa berkedip, "Kenapa putus begitu saja? Apa kau mulai mencintainya?"

Pria tinggi itu menunduk sebentar sebelum memutar kepalanya untuk menatap wanita yang ada di sebelahnya, "Dia hamil.. dia hamil anakku, Tao. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."

Wanita itu menoleh, ia membalas tatapan dingin namun tetap lembut pria itu dengan senyum miris, "Jadi akan seperti ini akhirnya, setelah hampir setahun lamanya kau menyuruhku menunggu, Sehun. Kau meninggalkanku dan memilihnya."

Pria itu melangkah mendekati si wanita, dengan gerakan lembut ia menarik tubuh tinggi ramping itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Segala kebaikannya membuatku jatuh. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku mencintainya, Tao."

Wanita itu tidak menangis atau meraung-meraung seperti gadis kebanyakan apabila di putuskan oleh orang yang mereka cintai. Tao, wanita itu hanya memejamkan matanya, membalas pelukan si pria. Ia sudah tahu jika akhir dari hubungannya dengan orang terkasih itu akan kandas. Itu juga karena kesalahannya, menerima permintaan pria itu untuk menunggunya sampai perusahaannya normal kembali dan menceraikan istri sahnya kemudian menikahi Tao.

Kembali Tao tersenyum miris. Ia membuka iris gelapnya, melepas pelukan Sehun dalam diam. Mundur beberapa langkah, ia menyibak rambutnya kebelakang kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Selamat." Ujarnya mengulurkan tangan, "Semoga anakmu bisa tumbuh dan lahir dengan selamat."

Sehun memandang heran dengan wajah datarnya, "Tao—"

"Aku akan pergi." Tao menarik kembali tangannya yang di abaikan oleh Sehun, "Ini semua memang salahku. Jika dari awal aku tidak menuruti permintaanmu mungkin kita tidak akan seperti ini walau pada akhirnya memang kita tidak akan pernah bersatu sampai kapanpun."

"Tao—"

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidup kalian lagi. Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku tidak akan memberi tahunya tentang hubungan kita selama ini." Tao menunduk, menarik anak rambutnya untuk diletakkan dibelakang telinga. Menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

"Tao." Sehun meneriakkan nama wanita itu.

Tao tetap berjalan, tidak memperdulikan suara Sehun yang berkali-kali meneriakkan namanya. Sebagai balasan, Tao hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membuat simbol yang menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Setelah Tao hilang dari pandangannya, Sehun memijat pelipisnya kuat. Baginya itu adalah pilihan yang berat. Memilih antara kekasih atau istri, sementara kedua-duanya memiliki tempat yang sama di hati Sehun. Tapi ia tidak boleh egois, ia harus tetap memilih walau itu sangat sulit. Jika berjalan seperti itu terus-terusan, ia hanya akan menambah luka yang selama ini telah di torehnya di hati Tao. Belum lagi jika istrinya mengetahui segalanya, tidak hanya satu, bahkan dua wanita itu akan ia sakiti secara bersamaan.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Ditempat lain, setelah dua bulan sejak kejadian Tao dan Sehun di atas gedung, seorang gadis mungil duduk ditengah ranjangnya. Berpuluh-puluh tisu bekas berserakan di sekitarnya bahkan sampai pada lantai marmer yang dingin itu. Teman yang sejak tadi sibuk menenangkannya hanya bisa mengelus dada penuh kesabaran. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia berusaha menghentikan tangis temannya yang bermata sipit itu tetapi hasilnya nihil. Wanita dengan panggilan Baekhyun itu tetap saja menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Besok coba lagi untuk berbicara dengannya, mungkin saja ia terlalu marah saat itu sehingga mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat sampai seperti sekarang ini."

"Hiks.. dia.. dia sudah memiliki.. wanita lain.. Xiu. Aku melihatnya sendiri.. mereka berciuman... berciuman bibir.." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada terputus-putus dan disela dengan isak tangisnya sendiri.

"Berciuman? Dimana?" wanita bernama lengkap Kim Minseok itu bertanya heran.

"Di.. dikantornya. Wak.. waktu itu aku datang ingin mengajaknya keluar, tapi.." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya untuk menarik air hidungnya yang sudah penuh, "Tapi sebelum.. sebelum aku sampai, aku melihatnya, dia mencium wanita itu tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangannya.." dan setelahnya Baekhyun kembali terisak lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

"Sudahlah." Xiumin mengelus bahu belakang Baekhyun, "Mungkin kau hanya salah lihat. Itu dikantor. Tidak mungkin ia berani berciuman begitu saja, apa lagi tepat di depan ruangannya."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat, wajahnya begitu jelas sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya dari pikiranku."

Xiumin kembali menghela nafasnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatya tadi tanpa jeda, Baekhyun kembali menangis dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul-mukul tempat tidurnya sendiri.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Bukh

Pria tinggi itu terpental kebelakang beberapa langkah setelah menerima satu tinjuan kuat dari pria lain yang berada di depannya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di area parkir sebuah gedung yang memiliki bar di dalamnya. Merasa belum puas, pria dengan setelan serba hitam itu menarik kembali lawannya yang terjatuh.

Bukh

Lagi-lagi tinjuan keras ia layangkan dan kini tepat mengenai tubuh bagian depan pria satunya. Berdoa saja semoga tinjuannya tadi tidak mengenai salah satu organ intim bagian dalam lawannya.

"Kenapa kau menyakitinya, hah?" Pria itu menarik kerah baju lawanya, "Dengan susah payah aku melepasnya untukmu, tapi apa balasannya? Kau mencampakkannya demi wanita lain."

Bukh

Kali ini tinjuannya tidak mengenai sasaran, karena si lawan menangkis dan menangkap tangannya, "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, Kris. Kau kan masih cinta dengannya, ambil saja. Aku melepaskannya untukmu, bodoh. Seharusnya kau senang karena dia tidak lagi bersamaku. Aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi, Kris—"

"Brengsek." Pria bernama Kris itu termakan emosinya sendiri, ia gelap mata hanya karena orang yang di cintainya di campakkan oleh orang yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya sendiri itu. Ia menghajar lawannya yang tidak melawan itu hingga benar-benar babak belur. Biru dimana-mana dibagian wajah dan tubuhnya.

Kris menghentikan kerjanya sebentar untuk menarik kerah baju orang yang di dudukinya, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu padanya?"

"..."

"Bukankah kau bilang kau akan membahagiakannya kelak?"

"..."

"Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah menyakitinya, BRENGSEK.. "

Bukh

Satu tinjuan paling kuat Kris layangkan dan mengenai pipi kiri lawannya, "Dengar baik-baik. Aku tidak akan membuat kalian tidak akan pernah bahagia.. selamanya. Camkan itu."

Brak

Kris membanting begitu saja tubuh tak berdaya milik lawannya. Ia melangkah marah meninggalkan raga tergeletak begitu saja itu tanpa peduli apakah dia mati atau pingsan.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sehun melangkah ringan menuju ruangannya, tidak ada ekspresi lain yang terpancar dari wajahnya, hanya datar dan dingin. Para karyawannya sudah biasa dengan hal itu, jadi mereka akan maklum jika menyapa atasannya itu namun tidak mendapat respon apapun darinya.

Tap

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah meja yang ada di depan ruangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan." Sapa wanita berambut sebahu itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan ramah sekretaris barunya itu. Dulu, bukanlah senyum itu yang sering Sehun lihat, melainkan senyum lembut dari wanita berwajah sama dengannya; datar dan dingin. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, wanita itu telah pergi. Benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya bahkan dari pandangan matanya sejak dua bulan lalu setelah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir di atas gedung.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam ruangan miliknya.

Drrrttt

Baru saja tiga detik yang lalu Sehun mendudukan dirinya, ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar. Ia menarik keluar benda itu kemudian menatap layarnya yang menampilkan sebuah photo dirinya dan seorang wanita pilihannya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi objek pandangnya melainkan sebuah tanda pesan masuk yang menyebabkan benda persegi panjang itu bergetar.

**From : Luhan**

**Jangan pulang terlalu malam, sayang.**

**Anak kita meminta ayahnya agar pulang lebih awal.**

Begitulah bunyi pesan yang di baca oleh Sehun. Ya, itu dari istrinya, wanita pilihannya, wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Ada sedikit senyum yang terpancar dari wajah dinginnya setelah membaca pesan singkat itu.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, akhirnya jari-jari putih itu bergerak di atas layar ponselnya. Ia membalas pesan dari istrinya.

**To : Luhan**

**Baiklah. Jika itu permintaan anak kita.**

Setelah pesan terkirim. Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menyandarkan tubuh dan menengadahkan kepalanya, matanya juga tertutup rapat. Ada pikiran lain yang ia tidak tahu kenapa bisa membuatnya terasa sangat sesak di hati.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tao." lirihnya tanpa membuka katup matanya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Sir, nanti jam setengah tiga siang ada rapat dengan rekan bisnis Wu Corp. Lalu setelahnya, jam delapan malam anda ada janji makan bersama dengan keluarga Kim." Setelah membaca beberapa agenda atasannya, Tao menunduk hormat kemudian permisi keluar.

"Tao." gerakan Tao menarik pintu tertunda, ia memutar tubuhnya menatap sang atasan.

Pria tinggi dengan setelan rapi itu berjalan menghampiri Tao. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menghampiri gorden yang ada di sebelah Tao. Ia menarik gorden itu hingga menutup keseluruhan kaca transparan yang membatasi ruangannya dengan ruangan lainnya. Setelah selesai barulah ia menghampiri Tao dan berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita molek itu.

"Ada apa?" Tao bertanya dengan nada seperti biasanya; datar tetapi tetap lembut.

Tidak menjawab, pria tampan itu malah menarik pinggang ramping Tao agar lebih merapat padanya. Tao bukanlah wanita bodoh yang tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang akan pria itu lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ini masih di kantor, Chanyeol." Tao menyela sebelum bibir manis itu akan memagut bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Ruangan ini tertutup. Lagi pula tidak apa-apa jika mereka melihatnya. Aku mencintaimu, kurasa mereka akan maklum dengan hal itu. Aku bukanlah pria beristri yang diam-diam mencintai sekretarisnya hingga harus terus di curigai, Tao."

Tao membuka sedikit bibirnya akan berbicara lagi tapi tidak jadi, ia membatalkannya, membuat bibirnya jadi terlihat bergerak lucu.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada wanita yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya jika memakai high heels. Ia menarik leher Tao pelan dan menempelkan bibir mereka dengan begitu lembut.

Tao membalasnya saat bibir atasannya yang bernama Chanyeol itu mulai mengecap lembut bibir peach miliknya. Tao memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut itu dengan teliti. Merasakan setiap decapan yang tercipta dari peraduan antara dua bibir itu.

Mungkin, bisa di bilang Tao termasuk kedalam golongan orang-orang jahat. Entahlah, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol lah yang menciumnya, melainkan orang yang selama ini masih ia cintai; Sehun.

Chanyeol adalah pelariannya, pelarian untuk menghilangkan sosok Sehun dari pikirannya. Meski sangat susah, tetapi perlahan rasa itu muncul walau masih samar-samar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao." Chanyeol berujar pelan setelah melepas tautan mereka.

Tao tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol." ujarnya pelan kemudian kedua bola matanya bergerak meneliti warna kebiruan pada tulang pipi Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh warna memar itu, "Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

"Terjatuh di kamar mandi." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Tao terkikik samar, "Seperti anak kecil."

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Ya sudah. Kembalilah bekerja. Nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah menemui keluarga Kim." Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang Tao.

"Sepertinya nanti malam tidak bisa. Ayah menyuruhku diam dirumah, katanya ada hal penting yang ingin beliau bicarakan."

Chanyeol mengangguk berkali-kali, "Besok malam?"

Tao tersenyum, "Baiklah." Ujarnya menyetujui, kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang semakin lama semakin terasa pengap dan sesak itu.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol tertutup, Tao melangkah akan kembali duduk di balik meja kerjanya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika seseorang menanyainya.

"Apa Chanyeol ada di dalam?"

"Ada. Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengannya, Tuan?" tanya Tao sopan.

"Aku Kris dari Wu Corp."

"Oh, maafkan aku," Tao membungkuk, "Tuan Chanyeol ada di dalam, masuk saja."

"Hm." Kris hanya menggumam lalu tersenyum miring sebelum melesatkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol.

Cklek

Brak

Setelah masuk, Kris langsung melemparkan tas bawaannya ke atas meja di dekat sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan Chanyeol. Dengan santainya tanpa menyapa sang pemilik ruangan terlebih dahulu, Kris langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan posisi nyaman.

Chanyeol meliriknya sebentar lalu bergerak keluar dari balik meja kerjanya, "Minum?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu."

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri bersebrangan dengan Kris, "Ada apa? Bukannya kita rapat sekitar satu jam lagi?"

"Apa dia wanita itu?" Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Wanita mana?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, Park. Aku benci dengan sikapmu yang satu itu."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Jangan ganggu dia." ujarnya kemudian.

Kris menyeringai, "Jadi benar dia orangnya. Aku tidak akan mengganggunya, aku hanya akan mengganggu hubungan kalian." Katanya santai tanpa ada beban sama sekali.

"Aku mencintainya, Kris. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku. Kau pikir aku diam saja setelah kau membuat orang yang kucintai menangis karenamu."

"..."

"Dengan susah payah aku melepas Baekhyun untukmu, namun pada akhirnya kau membuatnya terluka juga. Dan kau pikir aku akan diam saja dengan itu semua."

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, Kris?"

"Mauku? Kau bertanya tentang mauku?" Kris mendengus remeh, "Tentu saja aku ingin membuat kalian berpisah. Merebutnya darimu mungkin.. atau bahkan membunuhnya atau apalah yang jelas apapun itu pasti akan membuat hatimu sakit sama seperti Baekhyun."

"Kau gila." Chanyeol berseru marah dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Kris ikut berdiri, "Bukankah cinta itu memang gila. Kau bisa menyakiti orang yang kucintai, lalu kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang yang kau cintai." Kris meraih tasnya, "Sepertinya rapat hari ini akan tertunda." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kris melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Apa? Aku tidak mau."

"Papa tidak akan memaksamu, Kris. Papa tahu ini bukan lagi tahun seperti saat Papa dulu. Kau bisa menolaknya dengan lembut di depan mereka nanti."

"Tapi Pa—"

"Lihat dulu orangnya, sayang. Siapa tahu kau akan berubah pikiran setelah melihatnya nanti." Kali ini sang ibu lah yang berbicara.

"Aku tetap tidak mau."

"Ya sudah. Kemukakan alasan yang logis untuk itu di hadapan mereka nanti. Tapi ingat tidak ada amarah, tidak ada kesombongan dan tidak ada kesinisan, Kris."

"Sekarang kita berangkat."

Dengan perasaan dongkol Kris mengikuti kemauan ayahnya. Menikah? Di jodohkan? Yang benar saja. Kris itu anak modern, ia bisa mencari sendiri orang yang paling pas untuknya. Untuk apa di jodoh-jodohkan. Lagi pula rencananya untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol juga belum ia laksanakan kan?

.

Setelah hampir setengah jam lamanya, Ferrari merah itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah bergaya eropa kuno. Kris memandangnya risih. Dasar tukang pamer, batinnya kesal.

"Ayo, Kris."

Kris berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya memasuki kediaman yang katanya kawan lama dari ayahnya itu. Ada seorang maid perempuan yang mengantar mereka hingga ke ruang tengah tempat keluarga itu berkumpul.

Kris menatap sekelilingnya, ia tidak mendengarkan omongan-omongan para orang tua yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu. Ia kemudian duduk setelah di perintahkan oleh sang kepala keluarga. Tiga menit terlewat barulah Kris menyadari siapa wanita yang duduk diseberang sana.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kris?" Kris tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan ayahnya, matanya tanpa kedip memandang lurus pada wanita yang juga tengah menatapnya. Wajah datarnya, senyum lembutnya. Kris kenal dengan itu.

"Namanya Huang Zi Tao."

Kris tetap diam, sama sekali tidak bergerak atau berkedip sekalipun. Dalam hati ia memuji keberuntungannya sendiri, tidak perlu susah payah, kehancuran seorang Chanyeol sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Aku menyukainya."

"Benarkan." Ayah Kris berseru gembira setelah mendengar ucapan Kris, "Kau memang harus melihatnya terlebih dahulu."

Kris kembali diam, seringai tipis ia pancarkan kepada mahkluk cantik dengan mata panda itu, "Kapan kami akan menikah?" tanyanya kemudian.

Seperti bahagia yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya, kedua kepala keluarga itu berseru gembira mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Seminggu.. seminggu dari sekarang kurasa cukup untuk mempersiapakan segalanya."

Kris tersenyum lebar, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari manik hitam wanita di depannya, "Baiklah seminggu lagi—" ujar Kris menggantung.

"—kebahagiaan Chanyeol akan hilang." Sambungnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumarry :** Kris merasa rencananya dalam menghancurkan Chanyeol sudah semakin dekat. Dan ia sangat yakin jika Chanyeol pasti akan menderita, sama menderitanya seperti Baekhyun. Sementara Tao, ia mungkin tidak akan peduli lagi pada nasibnya kedepan. Baginya, sudah tidak ada lagi cinta yang bisa ia berikan kepada orang selain Sehun. Benarkah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISTORY OF LOVE**

(Hari Pernikahan)

**Pair :** KrisTao | **Main Cast :** Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol | **Support Cast :** EXO Member and other

**Genre :** Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comport | **Warning :** GS – Official Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** 10 Chapter

**Rate :** T semi M

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun melangkah keluar dari ruangannya, hari ini dia tidak terlalu sibuk jadi ia bisa pulang lebih awal dari pada biasanya. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnnya hingga terhenti di area parkir gedung perusahaannya. Letak mobilnya tidak terlalu jauh dari lift yang mengantarnya turun dari lantai atas tadi, jadi ia tidak perlu berjalan lebih lama lagi.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya, Sehun tidak langsung menyalakannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari salah satu kontak yang tersimpan disana. Kerja jarinya terhenti setelah menemukan satu nama yang dulu selalu ia letakkan pada nomor satu panggilan cepatnya.

Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Sehun menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya sebelum menempelkan ketelinganya.

Dering pertama

Sehun merasa agak gugup, hampir sama gugupnya saat pertama kali Sehun menelpon wanita itu dulu.

Dering kedua

Sehun meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena terlalu gugup. Sebenarnya ia heran kenapa ia menelpon Tao, dan apa yang akan di ucapkannya nanti jika Tao mengangkat panggilan itu. Apa tidak terlalu brengsek jika langsung mengatakan bahwa ia rindu dengan wanita itu setelah mencampakkannya.

Dering ketiga

Sehun semakin gugup, bukan lagi karena apa kata-kata yang akan di ucapkannya nanti. Ia gugup karena takut kalau-kalau Tao tidak lagi mau untuk mengangkat telpon darinya.

Dering keempat, Dering kelima

Tuutt tuuutt

Sehun mematikan sendiri sambungannya. Segala pikiran buruk tentang Tao terlintas dalam benaknya. Apa yang sedang Tao lakukan hingga tidak mengangkat telpon darinya, apa Tao sudah lupa pada dirinya, atau apakah Tao sengaja tidak ingin mengangkat telpon darinya.

Meletakkan kembali ponselnya, Sehun kemudian menenggelamkan kepala pada kemudinya. Setetes air kesedihan itu berhasil jatuh dari pinggiran matanya, "Aku merindukanmu, Tao."

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Chanyeol tersenyum senang menatap hamparan air yang ada di depannya. Seperti janjinya kemarin, ia akan mengajak Tao untuk jalan-jalan. Disampingnya, Tao hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Itu memang pembawaannya, walau ia juga senang Chanyeol membawanya ke tepi pantai yang terletak di pusat kota, wajahnya akan tetap seperti itu.

Tao merasa ia sangat irit bicara dan tersenyum jika tidak ada yang penting dan tidak ada yang menarik sejak Sehun memutuskannya dua bulan lalu. Tao melirikkan matanya untuk melihat Chanyeol. Walau sudah satu bulan lebih mereka berpacaran tapi Tao sama sekali belum bisa mencintai pemuda tampan itu sepenuhnya. Hanya perasaan samar saja yang ia rasakan. Perasaan samar karena Chanyeol begitu mencintainya.

Tao menghela nafas, ia kembali memandang gulungan ombak yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Ia berpikir, apakah itu yang Sehun rasakan dulu, istri yang begitu mencintainya hingga cintanya pada Tao perlahan luntur dan hilang sama sekali. Mengingatnya membuat hati Tao terasa ngilu.

"Tao.. kau menangis. Kenapa?" Chanyeol memutar tubuh Tao mengusap genangan bening itu dari pipi putih kekasihnya.

Tao mengeratkan pakaian tebalnya, "Aku kedinginan, sebaiknya kita pergi ketempat lain, Chanyeol." Tao menatap Chanyeol sendu.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Kalau hanya itu kenapa harus menangis. Aku bisa menghangatkanmu dengan pelukanku. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, ok." Chanyeol membuka resteling jaket tebalnya kemudian mengarahkannya mendekati Tao. Ia menarik tubuh ramping itu untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau sangat mencintaiku?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol menyerngit heran.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan Tao membalas pelukannya, wanita beriris sekelam malam itu menyelipkan dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Chanyeol.

Tao terlihat ragu, "Bagaimana jika aku ternyata mencintai orang lain?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol semakin terlihat bingung dengan semua pertanyaan Tao, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, Tao pasti ingin menguji cintanya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan terus berusaha agar kau mencintaiku. Sampai kapanpun itu."

Tao terdiam sejenak, ia memejamkan matanya saat merasakan usapan-usapan lembut pada helaian rambut panjangnya, "Bagaimana jika seminggu lagi aku akan menikah.. dengan orang lain?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, perlahan ia menarik tubuh Tao keluar dari pelukannya, "Apa maksudmu, sayang. Kenapa kau semakin bertanya yang tidak-tidak?" ia memegang kedua bahu Tao dan menatapnya tajam.

Tao tahu Chanyeol pasti akan marah, tapi itu kebenaran yang harus di ucapkannya. Dia memang akan menikah seminggu lagi seperti apa kata ayahnya. Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk ragu akhirnya ia bersuara lagi, "Aku akan menikah.. seminggu lagi.. Ayah yang memintaku."

Mata Chanyeol membulat, "Apa?"

"Aku akan menikah, Chanyeol. Jadi sebaiknya kita sudahi saja hubungan kita ini." Tao merasa dirinya benar-benar jahat. Meski ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol, apa harus kata-kata itu keluar dari belah bibirnya, tidak memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya hati orang yang menerima perkataannya.

Chanyeol diam, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak terima.

Tao mundur beberapa langkah, "Itu permintaan mereka."

"Tidak.. aku akan menemui Ayahmu, Tao. Aku akan bilang padanya bahwa aku akan secepatnya melamarmu."

Tao menggeleng lemah, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kerasnya hati Ayahku. Kau tidak akan bisa melawannya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Tao untuk meraih kedua tangan wanita itu. Chanyeol menatapnya sedih dan penuh harap, "Percayalah, Tao. Aku pasti bisa membatalkan rencana Ayahmu." Chanyeol merengkuh lagi tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Bisiknya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tao hanya diam, sebenarnya Tao tidak peduli apakah Chanyeol bisa melawan kehendak orang tuanya atau tidak. Karena pada akhirnya menurutnya sama saja, ia akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak di cintainya. Masih terlalu sulit bagi Tao untuk membuka hati lagi untuk kehadiran orang lain selain Sehun.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Dia tidak mau makan lagi."

Kris menghela nafas kesal. Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya Xiumin melaporkan lewat sambungan telepon bahwa Baekhyun tidak mau makan bahkan untuk keluar kamar saja ia enggan. Xiumin bilang, Baekhyun akan makan jika di hadapannya ada Chanyeol.

Kris memijit pelipisnya pelan, "Apa orang tuanya belum pulang?" tanyanya.

"Belum, mungkin tiga minggu lagi mereka baru pulang." Jeda sebentar, Xiumin berdecak pelan, "Merepotkan sekali anak ini. Kalau bukan karena permintaanmu aku tidak akan mau menjaganya, Kris."

"Aku akan segera kesana?"

"Percuma. Yang dia inginkan itu Chanyeol. Jika kau datang tanpa Chanyeol itu sama saja tidak akan membuatnya mau untuk makan, Kris."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanpa sadar karena merasa kesal dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kris berkata dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Kenapa marah padaku. Cari Chanyeol dan bawa dia kesini." Sebelum sambungannya mati sempurna, Kris sempat mendengar Xiumin menggumam kesal karena bentakannya.

Kris melempar asal ponselnya kearah kursi di samping kursi kemudi, "Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyakiti kekasihmu, Chanyeol.. Brengsek." Makinya dengan suara keras. Terdiam sebentar untuk menenangkan hatinya, Kris kembali meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon Chanyeol.

Tepat dering ketiga panggilan itu mendapat jawaban.

"Ada apa?" Kris bisa mendengar Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Baekhyun tidak mau makan." Ujar Kris langsung tanpa basa basi.

"Lalu, urusannya denganku?"

"Brengsek.. jangan membuatku semakin ingin membunuhmu, Park. Dia tidak mau makan, itu semua juga karena ulahmu."

Kris mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang." Chanyeol berujar pelan.

"Siapa?"

Kris agak tersentak dengan suara wanita yang masuk lewat sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol. Kris menyeringai lebar ketika mendengar Chanyeol berkata 'bukan siapa-siapa' pada wanita itu.

"Kau sedang sibuk bersama wanita itu?" Kris menebak.

Chanyeol tidak menyahuti pertanyaan Kris membuat Kris kembali bersuara, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu kali ini sampai dengan satu minggu kedepan."

"Apa maksudmu, Kris?"

"Maksudku, ya aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian berdua hingga satu minggu kedepan," Kris berujar enteng sebelum menyeringai dan berkata lagi, "Karena setelah satu minggu, dia akan menjadi milikku yang sah.. dia akan menjadi istriku. Jadi, bersenang-senanglah dahulu, Chanyeol." tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol selanjutnya, Kris langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur rumahnya. Kondisi kehamilannya yang sudah hampir tiga bulan tidak memudarkan niatnya untuk memasak sarapan untuk suaminya tercinta. Sebenarnya banyak maid yang di perkerjakan oleh Sehun untuk mengurusi rumah besar miliknya, tapi untuk urusan dapur, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang boleh menempati selain dirinya sendiri. Keras kepala, ya, andai saja ia tidak keras kepala mungkin sudah sejak lama ia dan Sehun bercerai.

Huang Zitao. Sebenarnya ia tahu hubungan wanita itu dengan suaminya, hanya saja ia lebih memilih diam dan bertindak seolah-olah ia tidak tahu. Ia ingin Sehun mencintainya tanpa harus membuat pria berkulit putih itu merasa sakit dengan ucapan dan isak tangisnya. Luhan memendamnya, berusaha dan terus menunggu, itulah yang selama ini dilakukannya.

"Huft.. " sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, Luhan menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya pelan tanda ia telah menyelesaikan semua tugas dapurnya. Dan sekarang saatnya membantu Sehun untuk bergegas ke kantor.

Langkah kecil membawanya ke depan pintu kamar, dengan gerakan pelan Luhan membuka pintu itu. Ia tidak melihat siapapun ada di dalam kamar hingga suara gemericik air menyadarkannya. Sehun pasti sedang mandi. Luhan melangkah menuju lemari jati, memilihkan pakaian yang akan di kenakan oleh Sehun nanti.

Drrt

Gerakan Luhan langsung terhenti, ia menarik satu pakaian kemudian meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur setelah itu ia mengambil ponsel Sehun yang berada di atas meja. Tanpa rasa ragu Luhan langsung membuka sebuah pesan masuk yang membuat ponsel itu bergetar tadinya.

**From : Peachy**

**Maaf tidak mengangkat telponmu kemarin.**

Luhan terdiam. Isi pesan itu singkat, tidak ada kata romantis, tidak ada kata-kata manja, tapi cukup mampu membuat hati Luhan di gerogoti oleh rasa sakit.

Klek

Terkejut, Luhan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk yang membalut pinggang hingga sebatas lutut sedang kan bagian atasnya ia biarkan terbuka.

"Ada pesan. Aku tidak sengaja membukanya." Tanpa basa basi Luhan menyodorkan ponsel itu kepada Sehun.

Tetap berwajah tenang, Sehun menerima ponselnya lalu membaca sederet kalimat yang tertulis di dalamnya. Terdiam sebentar, Sehun kemudian meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Ia menyambar pakaian yang telah di siapkan oleh Luhan dan mengenakannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan hati-hati saat memasangkan dasi untuk Sehun. Ia tidak ingin paginya di bumbui dengan pertengkaran bersama Sehun.

"Sekretarisku.. dulu."

"Ooh.. " sebenarnya ingin sekali Luhan kembali bertanya, tapi hatinya mengatakan tidak dan jangan dulu, jadilah ia hanya diam setelah membulatkan mulutnya dan terus menekuni kerjanya memasang dasi Sehun.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Setelah memastikan kembali penampilannya lewat kaca besar miliknya, Tao melangkah keluar kamar. Di ruang makan, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya sudah menunggu untuk sarapan bersama. Tao itu sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi, kedua orang tuanya memaklumi itu karena memang sejak kecil itulah kebiasaan Tao yang sangat sulit untuk di rubahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Pa.. Ma." Tao tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik salah satu kursi makannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tao." sang ibu membalas sapaan anaknya.

Beberapa detik setelah Tao duduk, mereka langsung menyantap hidangan pagi itu dengan tenang. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Ajaran sang Huang, ia sangat tidak suka jika mengobrol sambil makan.

"Tao." setelah menyelesaikan makannya, Kangin —ayah Tao— memulai obrolan yang sepertinya penting karena jarang sekali Kangin akan bersuara setelah makan. Biasanya ia akan langsung beranjak pergi menuju kantornya.

"Hm.. " Tao menggumam karena sedang meneguk air putihnya.

"Berhentilah bekerja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah. Biarkan saja suamimu yang bekerja." Kangin menatap wajah datar Tao.

"Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain. Sepertinya Papa sudah tahu tentang itu."

Ya, Kangin tahu. Putri satu-satunya itu sangat keras kepala. Bahkan saat Kangin menawarkan jabatan penting di perusahaannyapun anak itu tetap menolaknya dengan satu alasan, ia ingin mandiri –mendapatkan sesuatu dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Sifat yang sama persis dengan sifat yang dimiliki oleh Kangin.

"Papa tahu, tapi apa nanti ia tidak akan tersinggung. Kris itu pewaris utama Wu Corp, Tao. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan istrinya bekerja untuk perusahaan lain."

Tao terdiam sejenak, "Aku akan mencoba berbicara padanya." Ujarnya kemudian.

Kangin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Wajah dingin, suara lembut dan tegas serta tidak ada kesan protes dari Tao membuat Kangin tidak lagi bisa berkata apa-apa. Memang sangat sulit jika menghadapi replika dari dirinya sendiri itu.

"Baiklah, Papa tidak akan memaksamu." Ujar Kangin akhirnya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Baru beberapa langkah Tao menginjakkan kakinya di beranda depan rumah, ia melihat mobil sport hitam memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Tidak berapa lama, ia melihat Kris keluar dari dalamnya. Berjalan santai dengan segala ke angkuhan yang dimilikinya untuk menghampiri Tao.

"Berangkat bersamaku."

Tao tidak tahu ucapan Kris itu berupa pertanyaan, tawaran atau sebuah paksaan. Yang jelas, dari raut wajahnya Tao melihat ada banyak kebencian disana. Tao diam ditempatnya, tidak menyahuti ucapan Kris yang jelas-jelas tertuju padanya.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Ayahmu, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke tempat kerja." Melihat tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Tao, Kris kembali bersuara.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

"Oh ayolah, Tao. Jangan buat tawaran pertamaku jadi hal pertama yang membuatku jadi membencimu."

Tao menaikan alisnya samar antara heran atau malas meladeni ucapan Kris. Tapi akhirnya ia menuruti Kris juga, menaiki mobil sport mewah milik Kris. Kris menyeringai menang.

Meski terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan kelembutannya, Tao bukanlah termasuk kedalam orang-orang yang ramah, ia tidak akan memulai sebuah percakapan jika dirasa memang tidak ada yang penting yang harus dibicarakan.

"Kau pulang jam berapa? Nanti aku akan menjemputmu." Merasa tidak betah dengan kesenyapan yang melanda, Kris bertanya. Sebenarnya Kris juga bukanlah orang yang suka memulai pembicaraan, mengingat selama ini wanita yang duduk disampingnya lah yang selalu memulai sesuatu obrolan ringan bersamanya. Tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya Kris harus mengalah.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Kris. Aku bisa—"

"Di antar olehnya." Kris menyela kalimat Tao kemudian tersenyum miring.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Oh ya. Aku lupa jika Miss Huang adalah wanita mandiri yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah tanpa bantuan."

Tidak ingin menanggapi perkataan Kris, Tao memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela di sebelahnya, menatap lurus keluar sana tanpa ekspresi apapun. Hanya kilat matanya saja yang menyiratkan bahwa ada banyak kesedihan yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Dari ekor matanya, Kris melirik Tao. Ia heran, apa sebenarnya yang menarik dari wanita itu hingga Chanyeol tega meninggalkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol rela meninggalkan wanita periang itu demi wanita pendiam dan membosankan —menurut Kris— seperti Tao. Memang, jika dilihat dari bentuk fisiknya, Tao lebih menjulang dan berisi bahkan lebih menarik di banding Baekhyun. Tapi Kris tahu Chanyeol, Chanyeol bukanlah termasuk kedalam pria brengsek seperti dirinya yang memilih wanita dari bentuk fisiknya; berliku dan berdada besar.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

Kris tersentak dari lamunannya saat tiba-tiba Tao bersuara, "Maksudmu?"

Tao menoleh menatap Kris, "Kenapa kau menerima tawaran orang tuamu untuk menikahkan kita?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa itu hanya obsesiku saja." Jawab Kris santai.

"Obsesi untuk apa?"

Menghancurkan Chanyeol. Apa lagi?

Tidak. Kris tidak boleh mengatakan hal bodoh itu terlalu cepat. Sedikit permainan, Kris rasa itu menarik, "Obsesi untuk menikah lebih cepat." Ujarnya sambil menoleh sebentar ke arah Tao, "Kau sendiri kenapa menerimanya?"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku akan mempermalukanmu jika aku menolaknya. Benar kan?" ada sedikit candaan yang terlontar dalam kalimat Tao.

Kris hanya tersenyum samar. Ternyata ice princess mempunyai selera humor juga.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di basement perusahaan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tidak ada perlu apa-apa datang ke perusahaan itu, hanya sekedar ingin meringankan hatinya ia berniat memamerkan Tao sebagai calon istrinya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ke kantor?" Tao heran karena Kris tetap saja berdiri disampingnya, tidak kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan."

Tao mengangguk, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju tempat tujuannya masing-masing. Tao, keruang kerjanya dan Kris, sebenarnya tidak ada tujuan lain, menghancurkan Chanyeol adalah tujuan satu-satunya sehingga menimbulkan tujuan-tujuan kecil lainnya. Membuatnya cemburu Chanyeol adalah salah satunya.

Ting

Lift terbuka saat berada di lantai tempat dimana ruang kerja Tao berada. Keberuntungan mungkin sedang berpihak pada Kris, karena pada saat ia dan Tao sampai, bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

Kris menarik tubuh Tao dan memeluknya, tidak hanya itu, setelah melepaskan pelukannya Kris langsung mengecup bibir Tao sekilas, "Aku akan menjemputmu nanti." Ujar Kris lembut. Tidak berakhir disitu, Kris juga membelai pipi putih Tao lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya membuat Tao menyerngit heran dengan perubahan yang sangat drastis itu.

"Ehem.. " Chanyeol berdehem agak kuat kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka.

Tao yang baru menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol sedikit kaget, "Chanyeol.. " lirihnya.

"Kris. Kurasa aku tidak ada jadwal bertemu denganmu hari ini." Chanyeol berujar santai.

Kris tidak mau kalah, ia tersenyum ringan, "Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan calon istriku, Chanyeol. Memastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja hingga sampai pada tempat tujuannya."

Walaupun tidak mengetahui sepenuhnya masalah yang terjadi diantara keduanya, tapi Tao bisa menangkap apa penyebab perubahan drastis dari sikap Kris tadi.

Kris menatap Tao, "Baiklah, aku akan ke kantor sekarang." Kembali Kris mengecup wajah Tao dan kali ini di bagian dahinya, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Honey." Setelah menyelesaikan adegan drama singkatnya, Kris tersenyum menang pada Chanyeol kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, "Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, Tao. Aku akan segera mengatakan hubungan kita pada Ayahmu."

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Tao menatap pria dihadapannya dengan pandangan hampa. Ya, dan ternyata beginilah akhirnya. Walaupun Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya tentang hubungan mereka serta niat tulus Chanyeol yang akan segera melamarnya ternyata tidak bisa mematahkan niat seorang Kangin Huang. Tao akan tetap berdiri di altar bersama dengan pria bernama Kris itu.

Cup

Kecupan lembut di bibirnya membuat Tao kembali ke alam sadarnya. Setelah mengucap janji setia pernikahan sepertinya Tao melupakan yang satu itu, ciuman kasih sayang.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu setelah Kris melepas tautannya pada bibir Tao. Kris merasa hampa, ia tidak bisa mengatakan bagaimana suasana hatinya saat ini. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega karena melihat senyuman lebar Tao yang ia gambarkan sebagai kehancuran Chanyeol. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merasa sangat bodoh, karena seharusnya yang berada dalam gandengannya saat ini adalah Baekhyun bukan Tao. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena lebih memilih menghancurkan Chanyeol dari pada menggapai cinta Baekhyun.

Ya, Kris bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Dan kebodohannya itulah yang akan membawanya pada sebuah rasa yang sangat sulit untuk di pahaminya.

**.**

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**

**A/N : **Makasih banyak atas respon yang kalian berikan, readers. I Love You All. #KetjubSatuSatu. Maaf karena gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Untuk semua pertanyaannya akan terjawab sendiri di dalam ff ini. Untuk yang nanya endingnya, di warning aku udah kasih tau kalo ini official couple, jadi.. tebak sendiri ya.. #DiGampar. Untuk yang kaget dengan pename aku, itu sengaja sih, jaga-jaga kalau ada seorang antis yang masuk dan bash cast yang aku buat. Hihi. Untuk yang minta KrisTao nya agar di banyakin, maaf beb, Chapter ini blom bisa. Di chapter 3 deh aku kabulin KrisTao nya di banyakin. Ok. Siip.

Oh, satu lagi. Aku minta maaf banget kalo ternyata pair yang aku buat malah bikin kalian gak suka sama ff ini. Tapi aku udah susun dan itu termasuk kedalam bumbu untuk sebuah konflik yang bisa mengantarkan Kris kepada cintanya. J mendrama jadinya kan.. ok deh, itu aja kayaknya.

**Special Thanks To**

**Huangbabytao82 | princess huang | Guest | TaoziFanfan | Filovy KTS | Zimalaca-ELF | Ko Chen Teung | AulChan12 | zakurafrezee | KrisTaoTao | Dandeliona96 | dewicloudsddangko | KissKris | devimalik | LVenge | Guest | Guest | fallforhaehyuk | murni13399 | Xyln | ShinJiWoo920202 | junghyema | eviaquariusgirl | Baby Kim | Aiko Michishige | aldifirdaus63 | bellasung21 | Baby Tao Lovers | AmeChan95 | NaughtyTAO | peachpetals | viona baby | hailang68panzi | Keys | sayakanoicinoe |**

mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau gelar


	3. Chapter 3

**Sumarry :** Tao sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika Kris melakukan hal yang lebih padanya karena saat ini Tao sudah menjadi istri yang sah dari pewaris utama Wu Corp itu. Tapi jika Kris mulai larut dalam kehidupan pribadinya, Tao merasa sedikit terganggu dengan itu hingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk membuat kesepakatan dengan Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISTORY OF LOVE**

(Kesepakatan)

**Pair :** KrisTao | **Main Cast :** Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol | **Support Cast :** EXO Member and other

**Genre :** Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comport | **Warning :** GS – Official Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** 10 Chapter

**Rate :** T semi M

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan susah payah Tao menjinjing bagian bawah gaun pengantinnya untuk mencapai mobil Kris. Pesta baru selesai setelah pukul sepuluh malam, itu membuat Tao menjadi terlalu lelah. Rencana awal, mereka berniat tidak akan langsung menempati rumah baru mereka tapi karena paksaan dari orang tua dan mertua, jadilah mereka harus rela menunda istirahatnya karena rumah yang akan mereka tuju jarak tempuhnya lumayan jauh dari lokasi tempat pesta.

"Hah.. " Tao mendesah lega setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping kursi kemudi yang di duduki oleh Kris. Tidak ada niat membantu sama sekali, Kris hanya melirik sebentar kemudian setelah Tao menutup pintu mobilnya tanpa babibu ia langsung melajukannya.

Selama dalam perjalanan, seperti biasa mereka hanya diam, hanya kesunyianlah yang menyelimuti mereka. Kris yang terlalu malas untuk mencari topik dan juga Tao yang terlihat memang sangat enggan untuk bersuara, ia juga terlihat sangat lelah, matanya sangat sayu seperti orang yang sedang menahan kantuk yang teramat sangat.

"Tidur saja. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai." Melihat kondisi Tao, Kris bersuara pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Tao sambil menoleh menatap Kris.

Kris menghela nafasnya kesal karena belum pernah sekalipun Tao menerima tawarannya dengan senang hati. Hanya penolakan halus secara terus menerus yang Kris terima selama ini. Memang sepertinya Kris harus ekstra sabar untuk menghadapi kutub utara berparas cantik itu.

Setelah hampir setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai dan masuk ke pekarangan rumah baru mereka. Rumah itu tidak kosong seperti dugaan Kris, karena tadi di gerbang Kris melihat seorang satpam yang langsung bergerak cepat begitu melihat ada mobil Kris di luar. Dan sekarang ketika mereka sampai pada pintu utama, Kris melihat ada tiga orang maid yang siap membantu mereka untuk sampai ke dalam.

"Kamar Tuan dan Nyonya ada di lantai dua. Tadi sudah kami bereskan." Ujar salah satu maid setelah mereka sampai di ruang tengah.

Kris hanya menggumam kemudian melangkah menuju kamar yang ditunjuk oleh maid tadi, sedangkan Tao berjalan di belakang mengikuti langkah Kris. Ketiga maid itu memandang mereka heran, tidak biasanya pengantin baru bertindak tidak mesra seperti majikannya.

Klek

Kris membuka pintu berwarna coklat itu perlahan, sesampainya di dalam, Kris melihat kamar itu dengan senyum miring. Disana, tepat diatas ranjang, berserakan beribu-ribu kelopak mawar merah yang membuat kamar itu menjadi berbau segar. Pinggiran serta tiang-tiang ranjangnya juga di hias sedemikian rupa agar terlihat indah. Andai saja pernikahannya itu di dasari atas rasa cinta sama cinta, mungkin Kris akan langsung membanting wanitanya itu ke atas ranjang, menikmati malam pertama mereka dengan sejuta rasa cinta.

Kris melangkah masuk lebih dalam tanpa melepas pandangannya pada ranjang yang akan menjadi miliknya itu. Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dalam hatinya terhadap pilihan konyolnya itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi dulu?" pertanyaan Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

Kris melirik kearah Tao, ia melihat Tao masih saja menjinjing gaun pengantin itu agar tidak menyentuh lantai. Apa tidak berat? Pikir Kris, seolah-olah ia baru saja melihat Tao seperti itu.

"Biar kubantu melepaskannya." Kris menunjuk gaun yang Tao kenakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri."

Lagi lagi dan lagi Kris menerima penolakan halus Tao, "Ya sudah, mungkin aku tidak akan menawarkan jasaku lagi padamu, Tao." ujar Kris kesal, setelah terlebih dahulu menghela nafasnya, ia kemudian memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Tao menunduk dalam. Bukannya ia tidak mau menerima semua bantuan yang Kris tawarkan, hanya saja, ia belum terbiasa hidup dengan pria itu dan ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata semua penolakannya menimbulkan amarah tersendiri bagi Kris. Lelah dengan semua pikirannya, Tao memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjangnnya menunggu Kris hingga selesai mandi. Lengket keringat yang menyapa kulitnya membuatnya merasa risih dan ingin segera mengguyur tubuhnya.

Klek

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Kris sudah keluar dari kamar mandinya memakai bathrobe serta handuk kecil di atas kepalanya. Ia menyerngit heran karena Tao belum juga mengganti gaunnya. Apa dia akan masuk kamar mandi dengan ke adaan seperti itu?

"Kenapa belum ganti?" Kris duduk di tepi ranjang sisi lainnya sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, ia malah berjalan menghampiri Kris dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Kris yang masih saja sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Kris mendongak dan memasang wajah herannya, "Ada apa?" ujar Kris kemudian.

"Ba-bantu aku melepaskan ini." ucap Tao terbata.

Kris menyeringai samar, cahaya lampu yang sangat terang di ruang kamar itu membuatnya melihat jelas bagaimana merahnya wajah Tao. Ternyata selain berwajah dingin dan pendiam, Tao juga seorang yang pemalu. Kris baru sadar tentang yang satu itu. Menarik bukan? Sangat jarang ada makhluk yang seperti itu di dunia ini, atau malah memang hanya ada satu. Hanya Tao. Dan Tao kini telah menjadi milik Kris.

Meletakkan handuk kecilnya begitu saja, Kris berdiri menghadap Tao. Menggunakan tangannya, ia mengangkat dagu Tao agar wanita itu mau menatapnya, "Butuh bantuan juga?"

Iris sekelam malam serta manik coklat bening yang tajam bertemu tanpa kedip. Di saat itulah Tao menyadari betapa wajah Kris terlihat sangat sempurna seperti sang pangeran yang tengah menunggang kuda putihnya. Pertama dari manik matanya yang tajam dan indah, hingga membuat Tao tenggelam dalam tatapannya, alis matanya yang tebal, bulu mata yang panjang dan sedikit lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tebal, serta dagunya yang runcing. Semuanya menarik perhatian Tao.

Kris melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Tao, ia tahu Tao mengamati wajahnya dan Kris rasa dalam kurun waktu satu minggu ia pasti bisa sepenuhnya menggapai cinta dari Tao. Bukankah itu sangat menguntungkan untuk rencananya? Menghancurkan Chanyeol dan juga kekasihnya.

"Bagian mana dulu?" Kris bertanya karena Tao sejak tadi hanya diam memandang wajahnya.

"Ha.. ah." Merasa terkejut membuat Tao sedikit gugup, ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Kris, "Ta-tarikkan zippernya. Tanganku tidak sampai."

Kris tidak langsung mengerjakan perintah Tao, ia mengamati punggung putih itu dengan seksama. Rambut yang masih tersanggul ke atas memperlihatkan leher jenjang Tao yang mulus. Gaun tanpa tali itu membuat leher dan bahu serta sedikit punggung Tao jadi terekspose. Kris meneguk ludahnya sendiri, walaupun ia tidak mencintai wanita itu tapi Kris adalah lelaki normal. Dan lelaki normal mana yang tidak tergoda jika di suguhkan dengan pemandangan mulus di hadapannya.

Masih belum melakukan perintah Tao, Kris mendekatkan diri dan mencondongkan kepalanya menuju leher jenjang itu. Tanpa Tao sadari Kris sudah bersiap akan mengukir warna di leher jenjang putihnya.

Cup

Tao terkejut dan otomatis menjauhkan lehernya, tapi tidak berhasil karena Kris langsung menarik Tao agar lebih dekat. Rasa perih kemudian menjalar di sekitaran leher Tao saat Kris semakin memperkuat hisapannya.

"Aa-aku belum mandi, Kris." Ujar Tao susah payah karena Kris tidak berhenti disitu saja, ia semakin gencar menambah dan merusak leher putih itu menjadi warna merah dan sedikit kebiruan.

Tao merasa sedikit risih dengan perbuatan Kris pada lehernya. Tao mungkin tidak akan menolak jika Kris akan menyerangnya saat itu juga, Tao adalah istri sah Kris. Benar kan? Hanya saja sekarang tubuhnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan bagus untuk hal itu. Tidak bagus dalam artian masih penuh dengan peluh dan lengket dimana-mana.

"Kris.. " kembali Tao berusaha mendorong kepala Kris agar menjauh dari lehernya.

Setelah puas barulah Kris menghentikannya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat karya ciptanya yang begitu banyak di leher Tao. Mulai dari yang berwarna samar hingga yang berwarna terang. Kris yakin yang berwarna terang itu adalah kecupan pertama yang ia ciptakan. Terdiam sejenak, barulah Kris menuruti permintaan Tao untuk menarik zipper gaunnya turun.

Walau zippernya telah terbuka, Tao tidak langsung melepaskan gaun itu begitu saja, ia tetap menahannya. "Bi-bisa tolong ambilkan bathrobe untukku?" ujar Tao tergagap –lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Kris memutar tubuh Tao agar menghadapnya. "Kau keberatan jika aku melihat tubuhmu?"

"Bukan begitu.. aku hanya.. " Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahu harus mengucapkan alasan apa, ia memang tidak keberatan jika Kris melihat tubuhnya, hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk melakukan itu semua karena selama ini belum ada yang melihat tubuh polosnya selain dirinya sendiri.

Kris tersenyum samar. Ternyata Tao yang seperti ini lebih menarik dari pada Tao yang dingin. Ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kris saat melihat lawan bicaranya memerah sempurna, terlebih lagi jika itu adalah Tao, wanita yang pembawaannya dingin dan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah.. biar aku ambil sendiri." Ujar Tao kemudian berbalik ingin menuju kamar mandi, ia benar-benar tidak betah jika di pandangi terus-terusan oleh Kris.

Sret

Kris menarik gaun bagian belakang Tao membuat wanita itu berhenti melangkah, "Dasar keras kepala. Tunggu disini." Setelahnya Kris berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengambilkan bathrobe seperti yang di perintah oleh Tao tadi.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Diruangan yang sangat berisik di penuhi oleh dentuman musik itu, Chanyeol duduk di salah satu pojok bar di temani oleh dua orang temannya. Di hadapannya berserakan bungkus rokok serta sampah-sampah lainnya dan juga tiga botol minuman beralkohol yang salah satunya sudah kosong serta satu yang masih penuh dan tinggal setengah.

Menggumam tidak jelas, Chanyeol kembali menuang minuman tidak menyehatkan itu kedalam gelasnya. Sepertinya setengah kesadarannya sudah di bawah kendalinya.

Sret

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum. Aku tidak mau bersusah-susah hanya untuk mengantarmu pulang." Pria berwajah malaikat –percampuran antara iblis dan malaikat sebenarnya— yang sering di sapa dengan sebutan Suho itu menarik gelas yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk. Kambalikan gelasku." Chanyeol berusaha meraih kembali gelasnya namun tidak berhasil.

"Biarkan saja. Kurasa dia sedang putus cinta, aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini sebelumnya." Chen merebut gelas dari tangan Suho dan mengembalikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Putus cinta?" tanya Suho dengan nada tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak percaya, Chanyeol itu tampan dan mapan. Tidak perlu ia mencari seorang wanita, wanita itu sendirilah yang akan datang padanya, menawarkan cinta dan tubuhnya. Dan apa itu tadi, putus cinta? Apa tidak terlalu konyol? Seorang Chanyeol.. putus cinta? Siapa yang percaya.

"Ya. Kudengar kekasihnya menikah dengan pria lain."

"Baekhyun? Menikah?" Suho masih memasang wajah herannya. Dia sangat tahu, Baekhyun itu sangat mencintai Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun pernah hampir bunuh diri hanya karena Chanyeol mengerjainya dengan ancaman putus waktu ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol? untuk menikah dengan orang lain? kekonyolan apa lagi ini.

"Ck. Kau ini. Mereka sudah lama putus."

"Lalu?"

"Kekasih barunya." Chen mengambil posisi duduk yang santai sambil bersandar ia menghidupkan rokoknya, "Kau ingat wanita cantik yang pernah di bawanya ke pesta Siwon dua minggu lalu."

Suho terlihat sedikit berpikir, "Ingat. Tapi bukankah itu sekretarisnya?"

"Aku awalnya juga berpikir begitu. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita dari Lay, aku baru sadar jika ternyata Chanyeol punya hubungan yang spesial dengan wanita itu."

Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lay adalah sahabat mereka juga yang bekerja di perusahaan Chanyeol. Wanita berdiple dalam itu memang terkenal dengan ke akuratan berita yang selalu dibawanya di kalangan sahabatnya. Jadi tidak heran jika Suho langsung percaya begitu mendengar Chen mengatakan bahwa berita itu ia dapat dari Lay.

"Lalu dengan siapa wanita itu menikah?" tanya Suho kemudian.

"Kris." Jawab Chen santai sambil membuang sisa puntung rokoknya kedalam asbak.

"Kris!" seru Suho tidak percaya, "Oh ya ampun, setelah mereka berkelahi karena Baekhyun, sekarang mereka memperebutkan wanita lainnya. Besok siapa lagi?" ujar Suho frustasi dan Chen hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menatap Chanyeol yang sedang bersusah payah untuk membuka botol ketiga minumannya. Kalau boleh jujur, ini memang pertama kalinya Suho melihat Chanyeol menjadi seperti itu. Seingat Suho, Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang suka bergaul dengan yang namanya minuman keras jika tidak dalam acara atau suasana penting.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Tao melirik jam di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Sudah hampir jam dua dini hari, tapi ia belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tao memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Kris. Perlahan-lahan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh lehernya sendiri yang bekas di hisap oleh Kris. Tao tidak tahu apa maksud dibalik semua perlakuan Kris padanya tadi, tapi yang jelas ia pasti akan memakai syal besok pagi untuk berangkat bekerja.

Drrrttt drrttt

Tao tersentak dan langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya di jam yang seharusnya orang-orang gunakan untuk istirahat.

**Milky Calling..**

Menghela nafas sebentar, Tao menyibak selimutnya kemudian berjalan keberanda kamarnya, ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Kris jika tetap di atas ranjang.

"Hallo." Ujar Tao lembut.

"Kau belum tidur?" suara datar dari seberang sana membuat hati Tao sedikit senang. Entahlah, tapi hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, Tao merasa rasa rindunya bisa terobati walau hanya sedikit. Pria itu, Tao tidak tahu apa yang di berinya pada Tao hingga wanita cantik itu tidak bisa lepas darinya.

"Belum. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Sehun terdiam sebentar, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku.. aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong.

Sungguh kebohongan yang sangat pasaran. Bagaimana bisa dipercaya akan baik-baik saja setelah ditinggal oleh manusia yang paling kau cintai? dan bodohnya, Sehun tidak mengerti dengan hal itu. Ia mengira bahwa dalam perpisahan mereka, hanya Sehun-lah yang merasa terluka. Bukannya egois, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca diri Tao sejak semula hubungan mereka terjalin. Tao sangat sulit untuk dipahami.

Seperti saat pertama mereka saling mengenal dulu, pembicaraan itu terasa canggung. Sehun yang sangat irit dalam berbicara dan juga Tao yang tidak tahu harus membicarakan tentang apa. Mereka sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?" Sehun kembali memulai permbicaraan.

Tao tersenyum kecut, "Aku tahu pasti kau sangat bahagia, jadi untuk apa aku menanyakan kabarmu lagi."

"Aku merindukanmu, Tao." ujar Sehun lirih, "Kau tahu, sejak dulu aku selalu dalam keadaan buruk jika sudah menyangkut dengan hal itu."

Tao mengepalkan tangannya, jika dulu kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat membuat hati Tao senang, tapi tidak untuk sekarang, sepertinya kata-kata itu mengandung bisa yang mematikan bahkan hanya mendengarnya saja hati Tao sudah sangat terasa sakit hingga tanpa sadar ia menitikkan sedikit air matanya.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Tao. Aku ingin—"

Piip

"Kris." Tao yang terkejut langsung menatap kearah Kris yang seenaknya mematikan begitu saja sambungan telponnya dengan Sehun.

"Istri yang baik bukanlah istri yang berbicara pada pria lain pada jam segini, Tao." Kris berusaha menahan amarahnya. Dia tidak cemburu, hanya saja ada sedikit rasa jengkel yang menyelimuti hatinya jika miliknya lebih memilih orang lain dari pada tidur di sisinya.

"Maaf.. "

"Masuklah. Di luar sangat dingin." Ujar Kris akhirnya karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang ingin di ucapkannya.

Drrt drrrtt

Ponsel Tao kembali bergetar itu membuat Kris merasa kesal lagi, ia mengangkat ponsel itu untuk melihat siapa si pemanggil. Perkiraan Kris sejak tadi adalah Chanyeol, tapi kemudian alisnya naik sebelah menandakan ia heran karena yang ada di layar tersebut bukanlah nama Chanyeol. Atau itu adalah panggilan sayang terhadap Chanyeol?

Piip

Kris mematikan panggilannya, "Siapa dia?"

"Temanku." Ujar Tao datar. Tidak ingin di tanyai tentang ini dan itu lagi, ia pun melangkah masuk.

Sret

Kris menarik tangan Tao, "Siapa dia?" tanya Kris lagi dengan nada menahan marah.

Tao terdiam di tempatnya sampai Kris melepas tangannya barulah ia bersuara, "Kau terlihat sangat penasaran, Kris?"

Kris meneguk ludahnya sendiri, tampang dingin yang tadi ia tunjukkan tiba-tiba saja hilang entah kemana berganti dengan tampang gugup yang di samarkan, "Tentu saja. Kau itu istriku."

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa?"

"Kalau bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa dia menelponmu jam segini?" ujar Kris sedikit membentak. Hatinya boleh berkata tidak cemburu, tapi semua sikap dan segala pertanyaannya cukup membuktikan bahwa ia sedang cemburu. Benarkah?

"Kau cemburu?" tebak Tao.

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu."

"Lalu. Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu siapa dia?"

"Aku.. " ucapan Kris terhenti, ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kata-kata. Memang tidak ada alasan yang menguatkan Kris harus tahu siapa yang menelpon Tao tadi, toh dia juga tidak mencintai Tao kan, jadi untuk apa dia mengurusi urusan yang bukan urusannya.

Melihat Kris hanya diam, Tao melanjutkan langkahnya masuk kedalam, "Sepertinya kita harus membuat perjanjian Kris."

Perjanjian?

Kris masih diam di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat, setelah tersadar barulah ia mengikuti Tao masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Ya. Mereka sepakat membuat sebuah kesepakatan yang mana isinya adalah, Tao akan mengurus apapun kebutuhan Kris layaknya perlakuan istri terhadap suaminya begitu juga sebaliknya dan untuk urusan pribadi masing-masing mereka tidak boleh mencampurinya satu sama lain. Kris menyetujuinya.

Sebuah perjanjian yang pada akhirnya akan menyakiti hati satu sama lain. Apakah rasa itu telah datang pada mereka berdua? Mengapa rasa tidak rela selalu datang setiap melihat pasangannya bersama dengan orang lain?

**.**

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**

**A/N : **Huhuhu,, aku balik lagi nih. Walaupun ngaret, tapi ngaretnya gak kebangetan kan? Hihi. Gimana nih ama chap ini, KrisTao-nya udah banyakan noh. Untuk sekedar pemberitahuan, chapter 9 itu nanti full HunTao dari awal mereka jumpa ampe pisah. Hehe. Dan chap 10 itu full ChanTao dari awal ketemu ampe si Taonya nikah ama Kris. Jadi mungkin, masih mungkin loh ya, ff ini akan end di chapter 8. Sekian. Hihi.

Terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang setia menunggu ff ini, terima kasih juga untuk para reviewer yang udah nyempetin ngetik review sebagai penyemangatku. #CipokAtuAtu. I love you, all.

Spesial buat Keys, ini udah lanjut sayang. Sampe review dua kali gara-gara gak lanjut-lanjut. Mian.

**Special Thanks To**

**AulChan12 | sayakanoicinoe | Guest | angelhana9 | unique fire | EganimEXO | meimei | Guest | junghyema | bellasung21 | LVenge | aldifirdaus63 | Keys | Roxanne Jung | eviaquariusgirl | Ko Chen Teung | zakurafrezee | KissKris | ayp | fallforhaehyuk | princess huang | TaoziFanfan | Baby Tao Lovers | Filovy KTS | Edogawa Kimiko | devimalik | Baby Kim | Dandeliona96 | Zimalaca-ELF | Taorin | AmeChan95 | Re-Panda68 | coffe507 | ShinJiWoo920202 | huangbabytao82 | Pandakris88 | luckygirl91 | sukha. hasyri | uknow69 | dila |**

mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau gelar


	4. Chapter 4

**Sumarry :** Sebuah perjanjian yang dibuatnya ternyata menjadi boomerang untuknya. Hanya bisa diam dalam kesakitan, itulah yang akhirnya yang ia rasakan akibat dari perjanjian bodohnya. Bukankah sangat sakit jika sebuah pertanyaan tapi tidak memiliki jawaban?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISTORY OF LOVE**

(Hurt)

**Pair :** KrisTao | **Main Cast :** Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol | **Support Cast :** EXO Member and other

**Genre :** Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comport | **Warning :** GS – Official Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** 10 Chapter

**Rate :** T semi M

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tirai pintu kaca balkon kamarnya sudah terbuka saat Tao membuka matanya dengan paksa pagi ini. Matanya sungguh tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama, sangat berat untuk terbuka. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru bisa terlelap setelah pukul empat dini hari, padahal pagi ini ia harus segera mempersiapkan segala urusan kantornya, membantu Chanyeol dalam rapat perusahaan.

Klek

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lalu tertutup membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, ia melihat Kris sudah segar, tidak seperti dirinya yang masih kusut dan berantakan. Tao segera beranjak duduk walau perlahan setelah iris kelamnya bertemu dengan manik tajam milik Kris —ia tidak ingin di cap sebagai wanita pemalas oleh Kris.

"Kelihatannya tidurmu sangat nyenyak, Miss Huang." Kris tersenyum meremehkan. Seperti biasa, ia selalu mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil sambil duduk membelakangi Tao di pinggiran ranjang.

Merasa omongan Kris bukanlah suatu yang penting untuk didengar dan diterima oleh otaknya, Tao hanya diam tidak peduli. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana cara agar rasa kantuk dan malas yang dideritanya bisa hilang dengan segera. Tapi sepertinya pikiran dan tubuhnya sedang tidak berjalan beriringan, karena Tao malah menunduk dalam dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Pluk

Kepala Tao terasa sangat pusing saat tiba-tiba saja Kris melemparkan handuk kecilnya dan tepat mengenai kepala Tao. Bukan karena handuk kecil Kris yang membuatnya pusing, melainkan rasa keterkejutan yang memaksanya untuk membuka mata secara paksa.

"Cara tidurmu sangat buruk." Tanpa memperdulikan Tao karena lemparannya, Kris berjalan menuju lemari bajunya. Mengambil setelan jas beserta dasinya kemudian membawanya kembali ke atas ranjang. Selama proses itu yang hampir memakan waktu sekitar lima menitan, Kris melihat Tao belum juga bergerak dari posisi semula.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi?" ujar Kris sambil berputar, berjalan mendekati tempat Tao berada. Tao masih diam, sepertinya ia memang tidak menganggap Kris ada, "Atau kau butuh bantuanku untuk memandikanmu?" ujarnya lagi setelah berdiri di dekat Tao.

Tao tetap diam tidak bersuara bahkan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak, ia masih tetap menunduk walau tidak sedalam tadi. Itu membuat Kris semakin kesal dan merasa ingin segera mencekik leher Tao sampai wanita dingin itu kehabisan nafas dan.. ah sudahlah, itu semua hanya ada dalam pikiran Kris, karena pada kenyataannya ia hanya diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memendam semua amarah dan rasa kesalnya di dalam hati.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah direncanakan, Kris menyeringai tipis. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dan duduk tepat disamping Tao. Tao masih belum bereaksi apa-apa hingga sebuah tangan dengan jari-jari lentik menyibak rambut panjangnya, ia juga merasa di lehernya ada sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut serta kecupan-kecupan ringan yang..

"Aah.. " Tao langsung menjauhkan wajah Kris lalu mundur beberapa centi.

Pertama Kris hanya diam memasang wajah stoicnya memandang Tao yang wajahnya telah merona sambil memegangi lehernya. Kris tidak tahu apakah itu rona karena marah atau karena malu. Melihat Tao tidak mengucapkan kata apa-apa untuk memaki atau memujinya, Kris maju dan langsung mendorong tubuh Tao hingga wanita yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan itu kembali tidur. Kris merayap menaiki tubuh Tao.

"K-Kris.. aku akan mandi.. " Tao menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendorong tubuh berat milik Kris. Dan hasilnya tentu saja per-cu-ma.

Dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, Kris menyingkirkan rambut-rambut kecil yang singgah di wajah Tao agar bisa melihat wajah yang selalu dingin itu dengan jelas. Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Kris melakukan itu semua, karena selain ingin memberi sedikit pelajaran untuk Tao, Kris juga ingin sedikit mendapat penjelasan tentang mengapa Chanyeol bisa sangat gila dengan wanita yang ada di bawahnya itu.

Tao tidak bisa bergerak, hanya matanya saja yang bergerak liar melihat apa saja asal itu bukan manik tajam milik Kris. Rona merah wajahnya sudah membuktikan bahwa Kris berhasil memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Wajah Kris masih tetap datar, ia menarik dagu Tao agar Tao mau menatapnya dan itu berhasil karena hanya dengan satu sentakan saja, Tao sudah menatap lurus pada manik mata milik Kris.

Senyap, tidak ada obrolan atau suara yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Hanya deru nafas dari keduanya saja yang terdengar.

Tangan Kris bergerak membelai rona merah yang ada di pipi Tao, mata tajamnya tetap memandang manik kelam itu, meneliti setiap pancaran yang keluar dari dalamnya. Sepertinya Kris telah menyadari banyak hal tentang mengapa Chanyeol bisa menggilai wanita itu. Tao itu cantik.. ah bukan, Baekhyun bahkan lebih cantik bila di bandingkan dengan Tao, hanya saja Tao itu manis dan imut secara bersamaan yang membuat siapapun yang memandangnya akan terasa nyaman. Dan itu terbukti, Kris betah berlama-lama memandang wajah itu.

Tidak hanya itu, Kris bisa melihat ada banyak kelembutan dari setiap sorot matanya. Walaupun berwajah dingin seperti kebanyakan orang angkuh lainnya, tetapi pandangan matanya sama sekali jauh dari pancaran permusuhan. Kris berpendapat bahwa tatapan dingin Tao itu adalah memang asli bawaan dari lahirnya, ya sama seperti dirinya sendiri, hanya saja Tao lebih parah jika dibandingkan dengan Kris.

Perlahan Kris menurunkan wajahnya, memiringkannya ketika hidungnya telah menyentuh hidung Tao. Kris tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya, panggilan hati —mungkin, karena bibir Tao seolah memanggilnya untuk segera menyesap belah unik itu.

Cup

Kris memejamkan matanya erat. Bukan.. bukan ia menikmati ciumannya, malahan ia sangat merasa kesal hingga sekuat tenaga menahan segala emosi yang memuncak. Tao menolehkan kepalanya. Bukankah itu sebuah penolakan, dan Kris merasa sedikit terhina dengan itu. Tao istrinya, kenapa ia melakukan itu.

Setelah menghela nafas ringan, Kris mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Tao. Tao juga segera duduk setelah Kris tidak lagi berada di atasnya. Tao tahu pasti Kris marah padanya. Tao tidak akan menolak, sungguh. Walau hatinya menolak tapi ia tidak boleh melakukan itu karena itu sudah masuk kedalam kesepakatan mereka, Tao harus melayani Kris selayaknya sebagai seorang istri. Tapi, kembali lagi kepada keadaan yang membuat Tao harus berbuat demikian, ia masih berantakan, ia belum mandi bahkan hanya sekedar cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja belum. Minder, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak minder dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Ma-maaf Kris.. aku tidak.. " Tao menggigiti bibirnya gugup, "Bukan maksudku.. aku belum mandi.. aku.." Tao tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kris. Mau diletakkan dimana wajahnya nanti.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan." Kris berdiri dan kembali menghampiri sisi ranjang tempat wilayah tidurnya.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang ini dan itu, Tao segera turun dari ranjangnya kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Setelah pintu tertutup, Kris tersenyum lembut walau sangat samar. Kekanak-kanakan, itulah penggambaran terbaru yang Kris termukan dari Tao. Sulit, tapi Kris harus bisa memahami satu persatu dari sikap Tao untuk kehidupan mereka kedepannya. Kedepannya? Bukankah Kris akan menceraikan wanita itu kedepannya? Jadi, untuk apa repot-repot memahami sikap tidak menentu dari wanita itu?

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Luhan menyendok nasi dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulut pelan-pelan. Ia melihat ada yang aneh dengan suaminya pagi ini. Mata Sehun sedikit bengkak dan lingkar bawah matanya juga terlihat sangat kentara. Ingin sekali Luhan bertanya, tapi sepertinya ia mengerti keadaan. Ia hanya diam, menanti hingga Sehun mau untuk berbicara sendiri tanpa harus ditanyai terlebih dahulu. Tapi sampai kapan? Bukankah itu sangat mustahil?

"Nanti aku akan pulang sedikit larut. Banyak urusan kantor yang harus kuselesaikan." Setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu setelah makan, Sehun langsung berdiri yang bergegas ingin segera ke kantor.

"Sehun." Luhan berlari-lari kecil mengejar Sehun yang sudah hampir sampai di ruang tengah.

Sehun tidak menyahut, ia hanya berhenti dan menunggu hingga Luhan kembali berbicara. Sebenarnya ia ingin marah karena Luhan terlihat begitu santai berlari dan tidak memikirkan kandungannya. Bagaimana jika ia terjatuh, bagaimana nasib bayinya nanti? bukankah calon bayi itu sangat diinginkan oleh Luhan? lalu kenapa ia terlihat tidak menjaganya?

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau pulang. Aku tidak akan tidur." Luhan tersenyum manis sambil merapikan letak dasi Sehun yang memang sudah rapi.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak bagus untuk kesehatan kandunganmu jika tidur terlalu larut, Luhan."

Luhan terdiam, tangannya turun perlahan dan berhenti dipinggang Sehun. Luhan menarik dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan sangat erat.

"Apakah memikirkan dan mencemaskanmu setiap saat itu akan bagus untuk kandunganku. Aku membutuhkanmu, Sehun. Kami membutuhkanmu untuk selalu ada disamping kami." Suara Luhan terdengar datar-datar saja, tapi dibalik kedataran itu memiliki sejuta permohonan untuk Sehun pahami.

Sehun terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas pelukan Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu kemana arah hatinya saat ini, ia mencintai Luhan. Sangat. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membuang sosok Tao dari hatinya. Bolehkah ia berkata bahwa Tao adalah segalanya baginya setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan harapan palsu pada wanita panda itu lalu kemudian meninggalkannya dalam kehancuran? Terlalu egoiskah jika ia memiliki kedua wanita itu dalam pelukannya?

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sesak itu datang menghampirinya, sesak yang membuatnya ingin mengiris nadinya sendiri. Sungguh sulit menahannya karena itu terlalu sakit.

"Maafkan aku." Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan serta mengecup lama puncak kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sehun. Aku tahu kau melakukan itu demi pekerjaanmu. Hanya saja, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ingin ada di dekatmu. Aku ingin selalu seperti ini setiap hari."

"Kau ingin ikut ke kantor?"

Luhan menggeleng. Gila saja. Apa yang akan dilakukannya disana nanti. Walaupun bisa melihat Sehun setiap saat, pasti Sehun juga akan sibuk dengan segala tugas ini dan itu dan segala tetek bengeknya yang bisa dipastikan dengan sangat bahwa Luhan akan merasa bosan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, hm?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada kesal yang mengandung perhatian dan kelembutan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, ia mendongak untuk melihat wajah suaminya, "Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya samar. Iya, ia tahu Luhan mencintainya —sangat mencintainya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Mengherankan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku demi wanita lain, Sehun. Aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa dirimu." Luhan menunduk karena tidak lagi sanggup menahan semua beban di hatinya. Ia menangis. Untuk saat ini biarlah egonya yang menang. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun. Ia sangat mencintai pria berwajah dingin itu.

Sehun kembali menarik tubuh mungil Luhan untuk masuk kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sesak, sungguh sangat menyesakkan jika melihat air mata mengalir dari mata indah itu. Mengapa cinta bisa sangat menyesakkan seperti ini. Tuhan, benarkah ini semua adalah cinta?

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Klek

Sepuluh menit lamanya waktu yang ia habiskan untuk membasuh seluruh tubuhnya, akhirnya Tao keluar juga dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia melihat Kris masih sibuk di depan cermin hiasnya, menata dan merapikan rambut pendeknya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Tao sebenarnya sangat kagum dengan Kris, pria itu terlihat sangat gagah jika sudah di balut dengan pakaian kerjanya. Tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya menambah nilai plus untuk penampilannya. Ya, Tao suka pria tinggi.

Tao duduk di tepi ranjang. Lewat pantulan cermin mata mereka bertemu membuat Kris mau tak mau memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Tao.

"Berhenti bekerja, Tao." tanpa bergerak dari posisinya, Kris berujar tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ternyata yang di takutkan oleh ayahnya terjadi juga. Kris memintanya untuk berhenti bekerja.

"Kenapa?" Kris berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Tao beralasan.

"Kita sudah menikah, dan kau sekarang adalah tanggung jawabku." Kris tidak mau kalah. Apapun caranya, ia harus bisa membuat Tao keluar dari perusahaan itu. Chanyeol tidak boleh bahagia walau sedikit saja, karena bisa melihat orang yang di cintainya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa, Kris." Tao terlihat sudah sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah. Kau akan tetap bekerja, tapi tidak di perusahaan itu. Aku akan menempatkanmu di bagian penting perusahaanku."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kris. Lagipula kau tidak punya alasan penting untuk mengharuskanku berhenti dari pekerjaanku."

Kris menghela nafasnya teratur, berusaha menahan emosinya yang mulai menyulut. Apa dia harus memahami satu lagi dari sifat Tao, keras kepala. Kris benci itu.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya? Kau masih belum bisa berpisah darinya?"

Tao sedikit terkejut dengan serangan pertanyaan dari Kris, ditambah lagi sekarang Kris berlutut di depannya sambil memegang kedua tangannya. Apa-apaan ini, apa Kris sedang memohon padanya.

"Dia mantan kekasihmu. Dan kau pikir, apa lagi yang ditakutkan oleh seorang suami jika istrinya dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya, Tao?" Kris mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Tao, "Tolong hargai perasaanku." Raut wajah Kris melembut. Sepertinya permohonan itu tulus keluar dari hatinya —atau hanya sandiriwara belaka.

"A-aku.. " perlakuan lembut Kris membuat Tao gugup. Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya. Semuanya seperti tersangkut ditenggorokan.

Kris berdiri dan menarik tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya. Hangat. Katup mata Tao terpejam untuk menutup kedua iris kelamnya. Nyaman, sangat nyaman ia rasakan menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Pelukan Kris sangat lembut, Tao terbuai dengan itu semua.

"Aku akan mencarikanmu pekerjaan lain. Berhentilah bekerja di situ, Tao." Kris mengusap lembut pundak belakang Tao.

"Tapi.. "

"Apa aku harus menyembah dan sujud di kakimu agar kau mau menuruti keinginanku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kris." Tao yang sudah tidak enak hati dengan semua ucapan-ucapan Kris mulai terbuai dan akhirnya menyetujui setelah menghela nafas tidak rela, "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti bekerja. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini pada Chanyeol terlebih dahulu."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak perlu. Kau cukup di rumah saja. Aku nanti yang akan mengurus pengunduran dirimu."

"Tapi Kris, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa repot dengan itu semua." Kris tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali merendahkan kepalanya untuk sekedar mencium pipi Tao agak lama, "Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Masakkan sesuatu yang enak untukku." Kris kembali mencium Tao dan kali ini di bagian keningnya, "Aku pergi dulu."

Mata Tao masih belum bisa berkedip, ia tidak tahu kenapa semua perlakuan Kris membuat kinerja jantungnya menjadi tidak normal. Debaran-debaran aneh mulai menjalar menyelubungi hati Tao. Ia benar-benar terbuai dengan perlakuan Kris.

Wajah Tao memerah, walau tatapannya masih saja datar tapi Kris tahu jika Tao mulai terpesona dengan racunnya. Kris mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Tao, "Tao."

"Ah.. " panggilan Kris menyadarkan dirinya. Tao menatap Kris yang saat ini memegangi bahunya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kris kembali berpamitan.

Tao tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk gugup. Ternyata ia masih berada di alam keterkejutannya. Setelahnya, Kris melangkah pelan untuk keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju kantornya.

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, Tao menundukkan kepala dan memegangi pipinya yang di cium oleh Kris tadi. Ia juga tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya Tao merasa senang dengan semua itu, hingga ia tidak menyadari ada seringai tajam yang suaminya tunjukkan di balik punggung tangguh yang Tao pandangi sebelum Kris menghilang dari balik pintu coklat itu.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Hampir jam tengah lima sore, Kris masih saja sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya. Hanya sesekali matanya beralih dari tumpukan berkas di hadapannya untuk melihat ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu yang penting yang akan muncul pada layar ponselnya.

Kris tidak menemui Chanyeol hari ini, ia hanya menyuruh bawahannya untuk menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri Tao pada Chanyeol dan membuat suatu alasan yang sangat bagus pada bawahannya untuk di ucapkan pada Chanyeol, sehingga membuat kejadian itu seperti bahwa Tao-lah yang benar-benar menyuruhnya.

Drrttt

Tanpa menunggu getar yang selanjutnya, Kris langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"Aku mau pulang. Dia menangis lagi, tidak mau makan lagi, menghancurkan barang-barang lagi. Aku menyerah, kalau kau mau, kau saja yang menjaganya disini, Kris. Aku mau pulang."

Dari seberang sana, Kris mendengar suara Xiumin yang cukup keras menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu singkat, tidak terlalu padat tapi Kris mengerti dengan jelas apa maksud dari ucapan wanita cantik itu. Tentu saja itu masalah Baekhyun, karena hari ini, lagi-lagi Kris menyuruh Xiumin untuk menjaga pujaan hatinya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana. Tapi bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi menjelang aku sampai di sana?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Xiumin, "Baiklah, jika lebih dari lima belas menit, aku akan pergi." Ujarnya final kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Kris mendengus kesal, apa sih istimewanya Chanyeol itu hingga Baekhyun begitu menggilainya. Kris tidak habis pikir.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sudah jam tujuh malam, Tao tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang di bantu oleh beberapa maidnya di atas meja makan. Sekilas meja itu terlihat sangat romantis, selain berbagai jenis masakan disana juga ada beberapa tangkai mawar dan juga dua batang lilin. Tao meletakkan itu semua di bagian tengah meja. Selain itu, Tao juga menyiapkan sebotol anggur merah di dampingi oleh dua gelas berkaki panjang.

Tao melakukan itu semua dengan tidak terpaksa, ia malah terlihat senang. Entah ia memang ingin memberi kejutan kepada Kris, atau hanya sekedar balasan kecil atas perlakuan lembut Kris tadi pagi.

"Pasti tuan Kris sangat senang dengan ini semua." Salah satu maid berkomentar memuji kerja Tao.

Tao masih tersenyum, ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sang maid, "Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan menyukai ini semua." Mimik wajah Tao berubah jadi raut yang tidak yakin dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia memang tidak tahu Kris akan suka atau tidak, lagi pula ia tidak tahu apa yang di sukai oleh Kris dan apa yang tidak, ia hanya melakukan itu semua karena ia menyukai suasana yang seperti itu. Dulu Sehun sering memberinya kejutan seperti itu.

Sehun?

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa di saat seperti ini Sehun tetap bisa muncul dipikirannya?

"Sebaiknya nyonya mandi dulu."

"Ya, mungkin sebaiknya aku memang harus mandi dulu." Tao berujar dan melangkah menjauhi meja makan. Ia berpikir memang seharusnya ia mandi untuk menghilangkan penat dan juga pikiran-pikiran yang mulai menghantuinya lagi. Ia juga berharap tidak akan ada lagi penat yang akan menyapa hatinya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Suasana ruangan itu agak gelap saat Kris menapakkan kakinya masuk kedalam, hampir semua lampu yang ada di rumah itu padam. Tidak ingin terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu, Kris melangkah untuk mencari saklar terlebih dahulu. Setelah lampu ruang tengah menyala, Kris kembali melangkah.

Apakah Kris akan melihat kejutannya?

Ya. Dia melihatnya. Tangga untuk menuju kamarnya terletak tidak jauh dari dapur, dapur yang gelap karena lampunya juga tidak menyala. Kris melangkah mendekat dan ia terkejut dengan semua yang ada di atasnya. Masakan-masakan yang tersusun rapi yang Kris yakini pasti sudah dingin, lilin yang sudah hampir habis terbakar dan juga dua piring kosong yang masih bersih dari apapun.

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan janjinya. Ia bilang akan pulang cepat, tapi kenyataannya ini sudah hampir jam satu dini hari.

Baekhyun. Satu nama itulah yang mampu membuat Kris lupa segalanya. Ia bahkan rela menunggu hingga Baekhyun terlelap baru memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah dan melupakan janjinya untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Ck. Apa dia juga menungguku tadi?" Kris bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa suara. Sama. Ruangan itu juga gelap seperti ruangan-ruangan lainya. Sepertinya Tao memang sengaja mematikan semua lampu yang Kris tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Apa dia marah?

Setelah menukar baju kerjanya denga piyama tidur, Kris melangkah kekamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu. Tidak lupa ia juga menyalakan lampu.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Kris menghentikan gerak tangannya yang akan membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah suara lembut dari atas ranjang mengejutkannya. Ia memutar arah tubuhnya untuk menghadap Tao yang sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku ada urusan." Jawab Kris sekenanya.

"Urusan apa?"

"Urusan pekerjaan."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu, Tao. Itu sudah termasuk ke dalam perjanjian kita. Kau tidak berhak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah menjurus ke privasiku."

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menghargai perasaanmu, tapi kenapa kau malah bertindak sebaliknya?"

Kris menurunkan pandangannya, "Aku lelah, bisakah kita bahas masalah ini besok pagi saja?" Kris kemudian melesat masuk kedalam kamar mandinya meninggalkan Tao yang masih terdiam.

Belum satu minggu ia hidup dengan Kris, ia sudah merasakan begitu sakit. Tidak di hargai, bukankah itu menyakitkan? Ia rela membuang tenaga dan pikirannya hanya untuk sebuah hal yang tidak di hargai sama sekali. Bahkan dari raut wajahnya, Kris tidak terlihat sama sekali menyesali perbuatannya.

Iris kelam itu berkaca-kaca. Kenapa bisa terasa sangat sesak saat mengetahui Kris mengabaikannya? Apakah ia mulai merasakan benih cinta itu tumbuh di hatinya? Mengapa begitu cepat? Apa pesona Kris begitu kuat hingga mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan hati Tao?

Entahlah, mungkin saja iya dan mungkin saja tidak. Hanya Tao yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuat hatinya terasa begitu sesak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Hellow.. #DatengDatengLangsungMewek. Maaf yah membuat kalian menunggu lama. #SokPenting. Gak tau kenapa pas aku baca ulang, kok jadi pengen nangis pas di bagian partnya HunHan. #GakNyambung. Nyeseknya itu disini #TunjukPaha. Waktu tau kalo Luhan juga nyusul Kris.

Ah sudahlah, dari pada mewek, gimana nih sama chapter ini, apakah membosankan? Dan ini udah agak lebih panjang dari yang kemarin. 3181 word. Yah maklum aja sih kalo membosankan. Hihi.

Makasih banyak untuk para readers dan reviewers dan juga haters yang kasiannya reviewnya gak aku baca sampe bawah plus gak aku moderate. Hihi #NgeselinSih. Ok siiip. Mungkin itu aja deh.

**Special Thanks To**

**cho hyena | Dandeliona96 | AulChan12 | sukha. hasyri | Dyorit | Ko Chen Teung | fallforhaehyuk | KrisTaoTao | peachpetals | SooJung-ie | Re-Panda68 | uknow69 | huangbabytao82 | unique fire | KissKris | LVenge | AmeChan95 | princess huang | dila | Keys | devimalik | Kirei Thelittlethieves | dewicloudsddangko | Guest | bellasung21 | Zimalaca-ELF | Lady Xiu | Guest | junghyema | ShinJiWoo920202 | marchtaotao | coffe507 | Guest | aldifirdaus63 | Anditha Zhang | TaoziFanfan | Guest | Xyln | Guest | Safitri676 |**

mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau gelar


	5. Chapter 5

**Sumarry :** Kris merasakannya. Tao merasakannya. Keanehan itu muncul begitu saja menyelimuti hati masing-masing. Penyebabnya mereka tidak tahu, solusinya apa lagi. Yang mereka lakukan hanya menikmati keanehan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISTORY OF LOVE**

(Perasaan Aneh)

**Pair :** KrisTao | **Main Cast :** Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol | **Support Cast :** EXO Member and other

**Genre :** Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort | **Warning :** GS – Official Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** 10 Chapter

**Rate :** T semi M

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuka mata dan terbangun dari tidur, mengingat hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Tapi seperti ada suatu perasaan yang mengganggu, Kris perlahan membuka matanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja samping ranjang. Hanya sekedar melihat jam, Kris kembali meletakkan ponselnya. Udara yang cukup dingin membuat Kris kembali menarik selimutnya yang sudah sedikit melorot.

Tidak sengaja, ketika Kris mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap Tao, seolah ada magnet yang menarik matanya terbuka. Seketika kantuknya menguap. Rambut wanita itu tidak tergerai seperti biasa, Tao mengikatnya membuat wajahnya jadi terlihat jelas. Selimut yang ia kenakan juga hanya sebatas ketiaknya saja. Tidak lupa tangannya yang ia katupkan seperti sedang menyembah, tapi tidak di depan dadanya melainkan dibawah tindihan pipinya. Posisi seperti apa itu? batin Kris berkata.

Entah permintaan dari mana, Kris pelan-pelan menggeser tubuhnya agar ketengah ranjang. Ada senyum di balik wajah datarnya sekarang ketika mengamati wajah damai Tao saat tertidur. Dengkuran halus yang terdengar teratur menandakan Tao tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan gerakan-gerakan yang Kris buat.

Sedikit lagi, Kris menggeser tubuhnya hingga jaraknya dengan Tao hanya sebatas bantal guling saja. Dan di saat itulah Kris baru menyadari bahwa mata Tao sedikit bengkak. Apa dia menangis semalaman?

Seharusnya Kris merasa senang dengan itu, karena Tao merasa tersiksa hidup dengannya. Itu artinya satu tujuannya sudah tercapai. Tapi kenapa hati Kris seolah berkata lain, ada penyesalan yang terselip diantara kesenangan di dalam hatinya. Menyesal karena telah membuat panda itu tidak nyaman berada di sisinya.

Sebenarnya tujuan Kris satu-satunya adalah Chanyeol, tapi kenapa wanita itu juga turut dalam segala tindakan jahatnya. Bahkan Kris sendiri tidak tahu apakah Tao tahu jika sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang kekasih atau belum.

Perlahan tangan Kris terangkat untuk membelai puncak kepala Tao berkali-kali, "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya pelan.

Merasakan geli di kepalanya, tidurnya jadi terusik paksa. Tao membuka matanya, meskipun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris dengan jarak sedekat itu, Tao tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Tahu Tao telah terbangun akibat ulahnya, Kris tidak menyingkirkan tangannya ia malah membelai pipi Tao yang mulai memerah menggunakan ibu jarinya. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada bibir Tao yang masih sedikit terbuka. Entah kenapa belah unik itu terlihat begitu indah jika dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kris betah melihatnya.

Tidak lama, karena Kris sekarang kembali beralih memandang iris gelap Tao saat bibir yang di kaguminya tadi jadi tertutup rapat. Sepertinya Tao tahu jika Kris sedang mengamati bibir itu. Tentu saja. Siapapun pasti akan tahu jika jaraknya sedekat itu.

Kris mengawaskan tangannya dari wajah Tao untuk membuang bantal yang sejak tadi menjadi penghalang jarak mereka berdua. Setelahnya, Kris menarik tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya, "Maafkan aku."

Apa itu adalah salah satu dari sandiwaranya juga?

Entahlah. Kris sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Chanyeol menatap miris wanita mungil dihadapannya. Baekhyun, dia terlihat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir Chanyeol lihat. Betapa jahatnya Chanyeol yang tidak menyadari atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menyadari bahwa itu semua akibat dari ulahnya. Wanita yang pernah ia puja dulu, kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan penampilan yang sangat kusut.

Hampir saja gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh jika saja Chanyeol tidak segera menangkapnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dari raut wajahnya, ia kelihatan sangat senang akan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja.

"Hati-hati, Baek."

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar lirih. Gelas ditangannya tadi sudah Chanyeol letakkan kembali ke atas meja makan. Gerak selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah segera memeluk Chanyeol dengan sangat erat.

Dengan gerakan lembut, Chanyeol membelai rambut sebahu milik Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya, bukan untuk menikmati moment itu melainkan untuk meresapi dan mencoba merasakan sakit yang Baekhyun derita karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Mereka sama-sama terluka karena wanita yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang hubungan mereka. Tao. Baekhyun terluka karena Tao. Ya, karena Chanyeol lebih memilih wanita itu dari pada dirinya. Sementara Chanyeol, ia terluka karena kehilangan wanita itu yang jatuh pada sahabatnya sendiri, Kris.

"Ke-kenapa baru datang. Aku merindukanmu, Chanie.. " dengan suara seraknya karena tangis, Baekhyun berujar pelan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon." Isak Baekhyun semakin menjadi, "Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku, Chanie. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku jika tidak ada dirimu disampingku." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya yang melingkari perut hingga punggung Chanyeol.

Perih.

Dalam sela hati Chanyeol yang paling dalam ia merasa sangat perih mendengar setiap ucapan penuh harap yang mengandung kepedihan itu dari mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa pria paling brengsek yang pernah hidup di dunia ini. Ini semua salahnya, andai saja ia bisa menjaga hatinya, mungkin hari-hari perih Baekhyun tidak akan tercipta. Begitu pula dengan hari-hari beratnya.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Pesona seorang wanita pendiam itu sudah menarik perhatian Chanyeol terlalu dalam. Menyakiti Baekhyun hingga membuat wanita mungil itu kehilangan seleranya untuk hidup. Tidak hanya Baekhyun bahkan ia sendiri terluka atas rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar itu untuk Tao. Tao meninggalkannya dan menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Apa ini karma karena telah mengambil Baekhyun dari Kris dulu?

Chanyeol mengusap pundak Baekhyun, "Berhenti menangis, Baek." Ucapnya lembut.

"Jangan pernah pergi lagi, Chanie."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Basah dibagian dada di kemeja putih tipisnya menandakan bahwa Baekhyun memang belum mau menghentikan tangisnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan selalu disini untuk mu." Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari belah bibirnya. Meski berat tapi inilah jalan yang harus dipilihnya, memperbaiki hubungannya yang sempat hancur karena ulahnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk mengulang itu semua. Ragu jika ternyata ia tidak bisa melupakan sosok Tao dan kembali melukai wanita rapuh dalam dekapannya itu.

"Nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara setelah Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi menangis seperti tadi.

Hanya anggukan kecil yang Baekhyun berikan. Ia tidak lagi sanggup bersuara, tangisnya pasti akan pecah lagi jika ia bersuara karena suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak menentu. Senang bercampur pilu.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Setelah menyelesaikan mandi paginya, Kris langsung turun untuk menyusul Tao yang saat ini sedang berada di dapur. Perutnya lapar, ingin rasanya ia segera menyantap masakan istrinya hingga perutnya tidak lagi rewel menjerit-jerit meminta jatahnya.

Tap

Kris menginjakkan kakinya di kawasan dapur. Ia melihat meja makan sudah terisi dengan beberapa jenis makanan yang sepertinya memang hasil dari tangan terampil dan lidah lihai Tao sendiri. Kris menarik salah satu kursi kemudian duduk diatasnya.

Tao hanya menoleh sebentar atas kedatangan Kris kemudian melanjutkan acara mencuci peralatan masaknya.

"Masih lama?" Kris yang memang perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi, berujar kepada Tao yang masih sibuk dengan kerjanya. Ia bisa saja langsung menyantap makanan itu, tapi ia masih punya hati. Tidak mungkinkan jika ia hanya makan sendirian sementara istrinya masih sibuk bergulat dengan perangkat masaknya?

Tao mengelap tangan basahnya sebentar lalu menghampiri Kris yang siap dengan piring makannya. "Kalau kau sudah tidak tahan lagi, tidak perlu menungguku sampai selesai." Tao berujar sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia berdiri disamping Kris dan mulai mengisi piring kosong milik Kris.

Aneh. Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seindah itu setelah semalam ia marah dan menangis. Kris benar-benar bingung dengan sikap wanita itu.

"Tao." panggil Kris. Tao yang sedang menyendok nasi kepiring Kris hanya menggumam menyahuti, membuat Kris kembali bersuara, "Kau masih marah?"

Tao menghentikan sebentar gerak tangannya yang akan mengambilkan minum untuk Kris tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi, "Tidak. Dan kurasa aku memang tidak punya hak untuk marah padamu. Aku yang salah. Aku terlalu percaya padamu."

Apa dia sedang menyindir Kris?

Kris menangkap tangan Tao yang meletakkan minuman di dekatnya, ia menatap titik mata Tao yang kini juga menatapnya, "Maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah, Kris. Kau sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali. Sebaiknya kita segera makan. Sayurnya kau bisa ambil sendiri kan?" Tao melepaskan pegangan tangan Kris lalu berjalan memutari meja kemudian duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Kris.

Kris mendorong piringnya kemudian bersandar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Aku tidak akan makan sebelum kau menjawab jujur pertanyaanku."

Sungguh kekanak-kanakkan. Padahal ia sempat berpikir bahwa Tao itulah yang kekanak-kanakkan tapi lihat, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa berkaca tentang bagaimana sebenarnya dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah." Tao melanjutkan segala aktifitasnya untuk membuat perutnya kenyang. Mengabaikan Kris yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh nasinya.

Masih bertanya marah atau tidak. Tentu Tao masih marah. Hati siapa yang akan bisa sembuh dalam sekejap dengan luka yang cukup menganga? Jika ada, mungkin Tao harus belajar banyak darinya tentang bagaimana menyembuhkan luka dalam waktu singkat.

Piringnya sudah penuh. Hanya tinggal menyendok lalu menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya. Tapi Tao tidak sanggup. Tidak sanggup karena tatapan tajam dari Kris yang masih saja melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Trak

Tao meletakkan kembali sendoknya, "Aku kenyang." Ujarnya setelah menghela nafas kesal kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang diam tidak bergerak, bahkan bola matanya hanya memandang satu titik semu penuh pendar.

Prang

Tao terlonjak kaget. Baru tujuh langkah ia meninggalkan dapur, telinganya sudah di sajikan suara yang mengerikan. Suara benda pecah akibat lemparan yang tidak pelan dari tangan kukuh milik seseorang yang ditinggalkannya tadi.

Tao memutar arah tubuhnya, "Kris." Suara Tao sedikit bergetar. Ia dapat melihat kemarahan yang sangat dalam dari raut wajah Kris yang tengah melangkah mendekatinya.

Sret

Kris langsung mencengkeram sebelah tangan Tao setelah ia mendapati wanita itu, "Kau memang harus di beri pelajaran, Tao."

Deg

Tao merasa akan terjadi hal buruk yang menimpanya setelah mendengar suara berat dan kasar yang Kris lontarkan. Semoga itu hanya pikiran buruknya saja, semoga Kris masih sehat pikiran dan tidak memukulinya hingga jatuh terkapar. Semoga saja.

"Sakit, Kris." Tao merintih rendah karena pergelangan tangannya di cengkeram terlalu keras oleh Kris. Walaupun begitu, Tao tidak berontak ia tetap mengikuti langkah Kris yang membawanya kekamar mereka.

Brak

Kris menutup pintu kamarnya kasar kemudian melemparkan asal tubuh Tao ke atas ranjang mereka. Dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa ia melepas kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Kris?" Tao menatap ngeri kearah Kris yang mulai merayap naik ke atas ranjang menyusul dirinya.

"Memangnya apa lagi. Aku suamimu. Apa aku harus meminta dahulu agar kau mengerti apa yang akan kulakukan, heh?" Kris mendorong tubuh Tao hingga tertidur dan mulai mengecupi permukaan leher wanita itu.

"Ukh.. K-Kris.. " Tao bersusah payah untuk menghalau bibir Kris agar tidak menyentuh bagian-bagian lainnya, "Hentikan, Kris."

Berhenti?

Mana mungkin. Kris tidak akan melakukan itu. Enak saja menyuruhnya berhenti. Memangnya siapa dia berani-beraninya menyuruh Kris berhenti setelah menyakitinya tadi. Permintaan bodoh.

"Kenapa?" Kris tetap melanjutan kegiatannya. Ditambah lagi dengan gerak tangannya yang mulai nakal membuka kancing kemeja kebesaran milik Tao, "Kau masih ingat surat perjanjian kita kan?" Kris berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mendengus remeh, "Kurasa kau tidak akan lupa itu. Kau sendiri yang menulisnya kan?"

"Ta-tapi.. ah.. " remasan pelan pada bagian dadanya membuat Tao menghentikan kalimatnya. Kris menaikkan cup bra milik Tao hingga dua gundukan itu terlihat jelas di hadapan Kris.

"Tapi apa?" Kris mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Tao. Wajah mereka berhadapan, sama-sama membisu saat iris kelam bertemu lurus dengan manik tajam yang sangat menusuk. Saling meneliti arti dari tatapan masing-masing. Tapi yang terlihat hanya tatapan marah dan terluka yang sangat kentara.

"Aku akan semakin sulit untuk memaafkanmu jika kau tetap memaksaku seperti ini, Kris." Tao membuang tatapannya untuk melihat apa saja yang ada disebelah kanannya. Tangannya bergerak naik untuk menurunkan penutup dadanya. Satu titik liquid bening sudah jatuh dari sudut matanya. Entah apa sebabnya ia menangis.

Terlalu sesak kah?

Kris kembali mendengus remeh, "Ternyata benar kau masih marah padaku? Padahal aku sudah berulang kali meminta maaf padamu—"

"Kau pikir dengan seribu kata maaf bisa mengembalikan lagi rasa percayaku padamu, Kris." Tao menyela kalimat Kris lalu kembali menabrakkan pandangan mereka, "Tidak, Kris. Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah percaya begitu saja dengan seseorang."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Kris yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata hanya mampu mengatupkan rapat-rapat bibirnya. Ia menyesal. Tentu saja. Tapi kan, itu bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan. Ia lupa. Wajar kan? Oh ayolah, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna.

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau mengajakku untuk bersetubuh. Hanya saja.. " Tao menjeda sebentar kalimatnya, "Aku tidak mau jika kau melakukannya dengan amarahmu. Aku bukan wanita pemuas nafsumu. Aku—"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah jujur." Kris mengawaskan tubuhnya dari atas Tao lalu membantu Tao untuk duduk juga, "Kita jalan-jalan." Kris menarik tangan Tao untuk turun dari ranjang.

Tao menyerngit bingung. Apa-apaan ini. Bukankah tadi dia sedang marah. Bahkan menatap matanya saja sampai-sampai Tao tidak sanggup. Dan sekarang.. permainan apa ini. Kenapa sikapnya aneh? Kemana wajah dinginnya tadi?

"Penebus kesalahanku. Anggap saja begitu." Kris menjawab pertanyaan tidak tersirat dari wajah Tao. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju lemari bajunya, memilih-milih mana yang paling cocok dikenakan untuk jalan-jalan. Sementara Tao, ia hanya memasang wajah bingungnya atas sikap aneh suaminya itu.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Tempat itu terlihat sangat hijau dan sejuk. Sebuah taman, Kris mengajak Tao untuk berjalan-jalan ditempat itu. Lumayanlah untuk menghilangkan penat dan sesak pada diri. Apa lagi jika hari minggu begini, tempat itu pasti selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh keluarga-keluarga dan muda-mudi dari pagi hingga sore hari.

Tao tersenyum ketika melewati keluarga kecil yang tengah makan bersama. Anak mereka sangat lucu, Tao memperkirakan umur anak manis itu masih sekitar satu tahunan. Ia bergerak lincah mengacaukan bekal yang ibunya buat. Sang ayah hanya bisa tertawa ketika sang ibu sibuk menyingkirkan makanan-makanan itu dari jangkauan anaknya.

"Kenapa?"

Tao menoleh kaget kearah Kris, "Hm?"

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu? Kau terlihat aneh." Kris tertawa kecil.

Tao menggeleng kemudian mengikuti tawa kecil Kris, "Tidak, aku hanya iri melihat mereka."

"Iri? Kau iri pada mereka?" Kris menarik Tao untuk duduk di salah satu bangku dibawah pohon.

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia."

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kau ingin menghancurkan keluarga itu, Tao."

Lucu.

Leluconmu sangat lucu, Kris.

Tao tahu itu hanya sebuah gurauan. Tapi entah kenapa kata-kata Kris mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Sehun.

"Menghancurkan?" tanpa sadar, kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir uniknya. Tao berujar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah. Sudahlah. Mau es krim?" Kris mengganti topik pembicaraannya. Ia tahu memang sangat susah mengajak wanita satu itu untuk bercanda. Sebenarnya sama seperti dirinya. Tapi entah apa sebabnya, hari ini ia begitu sangat keluar dari sikap aslinya.

Kenapa?

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Apa mungkin karena merasa bersalah kepada Tao?

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk memakan apapun." Tao menoleh untuk menatap Kris.

"Kau belum makan apapun sejak tadi."

"Kau juga. Kurasa kita sama."

"Dasar keras kepala."

"Kau juga. Kita sama, Kris."

"Tidak. Apanya yang sama. Aku tidak cengeng, aku tidak penakut, aku juga tidak gampang marah sepertimu."

Ah yang bener. Ingin rasanya Tao mengucapkan itu, hanya saja ia menahannya. Ia hanya tersenyum geli melihat tampang Kris yang wajahnya sangat 'iya' ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi, "Aku tidak setuju dengan yang terakhir."

"Kenapa? Itu terbukti, aku memang tidak gampang marah."

"Lalu yang tadi pagi?"

"Itu karena kau yang memulainya."

Tao mendengus geli dan menoleh lagi pada keluarga kecil yang sejak tadi menjadi perhatiannya, "Sama saja."

Mereka kembali diam. Letih adu mulut sekarang mereka memilih memandang manusia-manusia yang tengah asik berlalu lalang disana.

"Kris." Tao menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris. Mencoba bersikap manja pada pria yang biasanya dingin itu. Sungguh sangat bertentangan dengan hatinya, tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya menyuruhnya agar melakukan itu pada Kris.

Kris membiarkannya, "Hm." Ia memberikan respon.

"Apa aku bisa sebahagia mereka?"

Kris melirik sebentar wajah Tao kemudian mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu, "Mereka?"

"Hm."

Bisa saja. Atau bisa dibilang pasti bisa, jika saja Kris tidak ingat dengan rencana awalnya menikahi Tao. Bukanlah keluarga bahagia yang ia inginkan melainkan hancurnya seorang Chanyeol. Keluarga bahagia dalam impiannya hanya ketika ia bersanding dengan Baekhyun. Ya, paling tidak begitulah yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kris enteng.

Tao memejamkan matanya menikmati angin lembut yang menyapa wajahnya, "Kau tahu, Kris. Dulu aku pernah memimpikan keluarga seperti itu bersamanya. Tapi semuanya hancur ketika ia menikahi seorang wanita pilihan orang tuanya."

"Dia?"

"Kekasihku dulu. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengatakan bagaimana sakitnya aku dulu. Tapi kemudian ia menawarkan sesuatu yang membuatku memiliki harapan akan kebahagiaan itu kembali."

Plak

Seperti ditampar tepat di ulu hatinya. Kris merasa sakit. Denyut jantungnya sedikit terpacu dengan sedikit cerita Tao. Itu baru sepenggal, belum lagi jika Tao memaparkan seluruh kisah cintanya pada Kris.

Kris bukan dewa, ia hanya manusia biasa. Walaupun tanpa rasa cinta. Pasti seseorang akan merasa sakit hati jika orang yang berstatus sebagai istrinya menceritakan masa lalunya. Ia seperti merasa terpojok dan tergantikan oleh sang 'masa lalu'.

"Lalu. Apa tawarannya masih berlaku hingga kini?" Kris masih mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia sempat menghancurkan kembali impian itu, tapi terakhir kali ia datang lagi mengingatkanku akan harapan yang pernah ia berikan dulu. Hatiku sempat tersentuh dengan semua kalimat sesalnya. Aku seperti ingin kembali padanya, tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin karena aku sudah memilikimu."

Deg

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kris dingin.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kris, "Kau pasti tidak kenal." Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah pelan melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya, meninggalkan Kris yang masih kalut dengan hatinya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Sebuah rumah mewah dengan hiasan lampu warna-warni dimana-mana dan juga papan bunga berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan masuk. Tao melirik Kris yang sedang fokus dengan stir mobilnya. Tao merasa lelaki itu bersikap sangat aneh padanya, terutama hari ini. Setelah kembali ngambek karena lagi-lagi Tao meninggalkannya sendirian di taman tadi siang, malamnya Kris sudah baik dan mengajak Tao untuk pergi ke sebuah pesta. Alasannya masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Itu hanya sebagai hiburan untuk Tao agar mau memaafkan Kris.

Kris membukakan pintu untuk Tao setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat anggun ketika menuruni mobil mewah milik Kris. Kris sendiri baru sadar jika ternyata gaun pilihan yang ia pilih sendiri untuk Tao sangat cocok melekat di tubuh istrinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Tao." puji Kris jujur ketika mereka sudah berjalan memasuki rumah besar milik keluarga Cho itu.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Aku tahu kau memujiku hanya karena gaun ini adalah pilihanmu kan."

Tidak menjawab, Kris hanya mengendikan bahunya dan memasang mimik 'terserahlah' di wajahnya. Percuma saja berdebat masalah sepele dengan wanita keras kepala seperti Tao. Masalah itu tidak akan selesai-selesai jika salah satunya tidak ada yang mengalah.

Seperti ingin pamer akan keanggunan istrinya, Kris meraih lengan Tao lalu mengaitkan di lengannya. Sekilas mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat romantis dan harmonis. Apa lagi melihat Tao yang mampu menjalani dramanya sendiri, ia tidak menolak ketika Kris menyuruhnya untuk mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Kris.

"Kris."

Selangkah lagi Kris dan Tao akan menginjakkan kakinya kedalam rumah, suara lembut dan riang dari belakang mereka membuat Kris dan juga Tao menoleh secara bersamaan.

Baekhyun. Wanita itu terlihat sangat ceria, berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang terakhir kali Kris lihat. Wanita mungil itu sangat cantik dengan gaun merah maroon selutut yang melekat ditubuhnya. Kris terpesona. Ada senyum yang Kris sunggingkan walau tidak terlalu tampak, sejenak, hanya sejenak karena kemudian hilang setelah melihat bersama siapa wanita itu datang.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Chanyeol dengan sangat erat seperti wanita itu tidak ingin lepas barang sedetik pun. Kris benci dengan pemandangan itu.

Lain halnya dengan Tao yang memandang mereka biasa-biasa saja. Yang mencuri banyak sekali perhatiannya malah sepasang manusia yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Wajah itu, mata itu, bibir itu. Semuanya membuat Tao membisu.

Sehun.

Tao melihat sepasang manusia itu tanpa berkutik. Sehun juga tengah menatapnya, Tao tidak bisa mengartikan arti dari tatapan Sehun yang sebenarnya. Mata itu terlalu sulit untuk Tao baca sekarang.

"Kita masuk, Kris. Disini terlalu dingin." Tao berbalik cepat dan menarik tangan Kris.

Bukan ingin mencari perhatian, hanya saja jika Tao terlalu lama berdiri disana mungkin saja ia akan jatuh karena tidak lagi bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Ia sangat merindukan sosok pria itu, tapi melihatnya berjalan beriringan bersama wanita pilihannya itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau tahu.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Rasanya tadi Tao baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba langsung bersikap aneh seperti itu. Kris masih dengan pikiran-pikirannya tapi tidak sedikitpun menolak tarikan Tao dan mengikuti langkah kecil wanita itu.

"Kita duduk disini saja." Kris menarik Tao untuk duduk di kursi dengan meja bundar yang disebelahnya juga banyak terdapat meja-meja lainnya.

Tao mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia juga lelah jika harus terus berdiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Kris yang sudah duduk santai sambil menikmati alunan musik yang tersaji, bertanya karena Tao terlihat agak kaku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kris menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Tao, "Kau cemburu melihat mereka?" ujar Kris datar sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia mendekati Tao ternyata hanya agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terlalu mengundang telinga orang lain.

"Siapa?" Tao menoleh Kris.

"Itu." dengan dagunya, Kris menunjuk Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol yang tengah berbincang dengan si pemilik acara, Cho Kyuhyun.

Tao mengikuti arah mata Kris. Sebenarnya ia bukan tidak tahu kemana arah pertanyaan Kris tadi. Hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk langsung menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang tidak bermutu.

Sayang. Arah pandangnya tidak bisa searah dengan Kris karena kini matanya malah lagi-lagi menangkap bayangan lain dari apa yang di tunjuk Kris. Bayangan yang sejak tadi ia hindari keberadaannya. Sosok itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Tao lihat. Ia terdiam.

Dengan pandangan datar, Tao memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah istri dari si pemilik pesta. Tidak lama interaksi itu terjadi karena si wanita memisahkan istri yang telah membesar dibagian perutnya itu dari suaminya. Tao tidak tahu kemana wanita itu membawa pergi istri Sehun. Yang Tao tahu, Sehun malah membiarkan dan terlihat baik-baik saja dengan itu semua.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Luhan, tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Sehun menatap Tao sekilas kemudian mengalihkannya lagi dan berlalu pergi keluar dari pintu samping.

Apa dia membenci Tao? bahkan menatapnya saja Sehun sudah tidak betah.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Eh?" Tao yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kris langsung menoleh pada pria yang sudah merah padam dibagian wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Pria yang sejak tadi kau perhatikan?"

"Oh." Tao berujar santai, "Dia yang tadi siang kuceritakan padamu." Ia menyamankan duduknya, berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang mulai kacau karena tatapan dingin Sehun tadi.

Tao bukanlah wanita yang suka umbar cerita pribadinya pada orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa mulutnya selalu gatal ingin mengeluarkan semuanya jika Kris mulai mengorek masalah-masalah masa lalunya.

"Jadi dia?"

"Hm." Gumam Tao.

Drrrrrtttt Drrrrrttttt Drrrrttt Drrrttt

Tao dan Kris sama-sama menoleh pada ponsel Tao yang bergetar terletak di atas meja. Sekilas Kris melihat ada dua pesan masuk sekaligus kedalam ponsel itu.

Apa-apaan. Alis Kris berjengit heran. Memangnya Tao itu artis yang memiliki banyak penggemar sampai-sampai bahkan pesan singkatpun harus antri untuk dibuka.

Sret

Kris mengawaskan tangan Tao yang akan mengambil benda putih persegi panjang itu. Entah kenapa hari ini jiwa kekanak-kanakannya jadi sering muncul. Aneh memang. Ia sendiri merasa heran dengan keanehan sikapnya.

**From : Chanyeol**

**Kau terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya, Tao. **

Kris tersenyum melihat isi pesan Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia membalas pesan itu dengan kata-kata pedas. Alangkah bahagia hatinya ketika melihat kesedihan seorang Chanyeol walaupun hanya melalui media elektronik.

"Siapa?" Tao bertanya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa?" wajah Kris tidak lepas dari senyumnya. Jarinya kembali menekan pesan yang belum sempat ia baca. Tiga detik setelah membuka dan membaca pesan kedua, senyum Kris menghilang dengan perlahan.

Nama itu, Kris ingat sekali. Karena nama itulah Tao membuat perjanjian konyol dengannya. Karena nama itulah Tao terlihat sangat malas mengungkap masalah pribadinya.

Andai saja ponsel itu adalah benda yang rapuh, mungkin sekarang sudah hancur karena tekanan kuat dari tangan kekar Kris.

**From : Milky**

**Bisa bicara sebentar. Aku menunggumu di luar. Kumohon, Tao. **

Mohon. Bahkan pria itu memohon agar Tao mau menemuinya.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Kris mulai terkepal, "Kita pulang." Ujarnya dingin kemudian berdiri dan menarik pelan tangan Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUE**

A/N : Hallloooo #DiTimpukSendal. Maaf untuk keterlambatan apdetnya #SokDitungguin. Maaf juga untuk keberantakan alurnya, ketidak jelasan ceritanya dan juga kebanyakan typo nya. Pokoknya maaf aja kalo chapter ini agak gak dapet feelnya. Maklumin aja ya karena otakku juga lagi berantakan ini. Mikirin ini dan itu, masalah dunia nyata dan dunia maya. Hahaha.

Bocoran aja nih, chap depan judul kecilnya adalah first night. Jadi, hahaha...

Gak ada lemon loh ya, paling-paling Cuma lime aja, itupun limenya yang udah mateng jadi agak-agak manis gimana gitu. Preeeeetttt. #LebayKambuh.

Oh, ya kalo ada ide buat jalan cerita HOL ini boleh dong disumbangi ke akunya. Kalo sesuai nanti aku bakal masukin. Hehe, maklumlah kadang-kadang otak bisa juga jadi blank walaupun kerangka udah siap.

Buat yang nungguin YAI, maafkan daku ya. Untuk saat ini blom bisa apdet tuh cerita. Tapi tetap aku kerjain kok. Ok. Siiip. Kasih reviewnya tentang chapter ini boleh dong ya.

**Special Thanks To**

**KrisTaoTao | fallforhaehyuk | Dandeliona96 | ayp | Baby Kim | bellasung21 | KissKris | yuehuang99yahoo. com | Ko Chen Teung | TKsit | coffe507 | cho hyena | sayakanoicinoe | AulChan12 | Zimalaca-ELF | kt | olla bella | Guest | Kaname | LVenge | sukha. hasyri | monica. maulyana | Safitri676 | zakurafrezee | dewicloudsddangko | arvita. kim | Guest | princess huang | peachpetals | Guest | ShinJiWoo920202 | AmeChan95 | afnia2495 | junghyema | eviaquariusgirl | uknow69 | aldifirdaus63 | Guest | SooJung-ie | meme | BabyPandaHuang | PrinceWuYifan | Baby Tao Lovers | pcywyfhztxx | Fla. summer | Miss Wuhan | Huang Mir | flamyflame | Guest | Zilian Huang | icegreentealatte |**

mohon maaf apabila terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau gelar


End file.
